Tunel miłości
by oliwia90
Summary: Toshi dostaje dwuosobowy karnet do nowo otwartego parku rozrywki w, którym główną atrakcją jest "Tunel miłości". A co się stanie, gdy Gintoki przez przypadek do niego dołączy? Skończy się przeszkadzaniem i przyjemnym przepływem przez tunel miłości.
1. Chapter 1

Hej przedstawiam wam prequel mojego opka pt. „Błądząc w ciemnościach".

Tematyka: yaoi +18 ,romans  
>Anime i manga na którym jest oparty: Gintama<br>Paring: Gintoki x Hijikata

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że trzeba podążać prądem. Może był głupi, albo i nie. Sam już nie wiem. Byłem głupi myśląc, że mogę żyć jedynie podążając za Kondo-sanem i wywiązując się ze swojej roboty. Bo nie myślałem, że będę pragnął kogokolwiek tak mocno tak jak ją kiedyś. Niech to chyba mnie pogięło. Czemu zawsze muszę spotykać samych debili. W każdym razie od tamtej pory coś się zmieniło. Nie wiem czemu, ale nagle zwa...nie! Na pewno nie! Nieważne lepiej zacznę od początku. A to było tak...

Tydzień wcześniej.

Eh. Znowu nie przespana noc. Już oczy mi się kleją od tego stania i gapienie się na to okno. Bo kto by chciał stać nad ranem pięćdziesiąt metrów od okna jakiegoś rewolucjonisty. Ale praca to praca. No wyłaź już! Ile można?

Kilka minut później.

O! Ruszył się.

Czy wszyscy są na pozycjach?

Tak jest sir!

To ruszamy!

Ah! Co za piękny widok. Przeciwnik leży, pokonany na ziemi. Tylko czemu oczy mi się zamykają?

!

Co? Spałem? Heh przynajmniej w swoim łóżku. Ale mnie łeb napierdala. Chociaż nic nie piłem. Ciekawe ile spałem? Huh! Już trzecia po południu? Straciłem cały dzień. Wygląda na to, że głęboko spałem. He a co to?. Ujrzałem na stole kopertę, a gdy wyciągnąłem zawartość z niej. Okazało się, że były w niej umieszczone jakieś bilety. Widniało na nich „Jednodniowe bilety do nowego parku rozrywki „Chicago"". He? Ale co mnie interesuje jakiś park rozrywki. Nie mam czasu na takie bzdury. Gdy trzeba chronić kraju przed anarchistami.

Poszedłem coś zjeść. Akurat trafiłem na porę obiadową. Cała kompania była w trakcie posiłku.

Oh Tosi! Zjedz z nami.

Chętnie.

Witaj śpiąca królewno. Tak słodko spałeś, że chciałem ci robić sztuczne oddychanie usta-usta. - Sougo ty draniu zabiję cię! No i co ma znaczyć ten uśmieszek?

No już nie kłóćcie się. Zgromadziliśmy tutaj po to by świętować. Będziemy chlać do upadłego! Dobrze mówię ludzie!

Tak Kondo-san! - A on pokiwał głową i zaczął śpiewać „Hej sokoły". Jest idiotą, ale i tak go lubię.

Świętowaliśmy jeszcze długo. Aż wyczerpały nam się cale zapasy sake. Każdy spał gdzie popadnie. Jeden śpiewał „Ode do radości". Drugi próbował naśladować Małą myszkę. Z marnym skutkiem. Nie zaliczył nawet dwudziestu metrów, a nogi mu się rozjechały przy lądowaniu. A ja spałem pod stołem. Sam sobie się dziwię, że większość rzeczy pamiętam. Ale coś mnie przeszkadzało. Zacząłem mieć dziwne omamy słuchowe typu „Śpij mój k..". Co to miało być to na „k". To nie dawało mi spokoju.

Następnego dnia.

Jak zwykle wstałem i poszedłem pod prysznic. A następnie się najadłem. Już chciałem coś powiedzieć o tych dziwnych biletach gdy nagle.

Oh Tosi cały nasz odział ma dzisiaj wolne. Z powodu jakiegoś święta. Sam nie wiem jakiego. Haha! A więc postanowiłem, że pójdziemy do tego nowego parku rozrywki.

Ale ja nie...

Co! Tylko mi nie mów, że nie chcesz iść. Ta kwestia nie podlega dyskusji.

Ale...- Ahh! No kurde czemu zawsze muszę wplątać się w jakąś kabałę. Mam pecha. Eh.

Byłem zniesmaczony całym tym zajściem. Zostałem zapędzony w kozi róg. Próbowałem komuś wcisnąć ten bilet, ale jak na złość nikt nie chciał skorzystać z tej możliwości. Nawet Yamazaki wywinął się sianem. Zacząłem przypuszczać, że to wszystko zostało ukartowane przez jakiegoś psychola. No nic. Tamtego dnia postanowiłem iść z prądem.

Poszedłem w stronę tego nowego parku rozrywki. Stałem w kolejce do wejście. Mając nadzieję, że jakoś mnie wpuszczą mimo tego warunku. Stałem sobie spokojnie w niej dopóki, ktoś nie zaczął się awanturować. Po paru minutach dostrzegłem kto to był. No, a jakże. To był on! Największy debil we wszechświecie. Rozczochraniec z trwałą. Pan mistrz w wkurzaniu mnie. Eh no i jego tu brakowało. No czemu musiał tu przy wleć swoją dupę. Został popchnięty i przypadkiem wpadł na mnie. Na szczęście lekko mnie uderzył, ale przez to bilet mi wypadł. Powiedział coś do tego kasjera i spojrzał się w moja stronę. Jego wzrok spoczął na kawałek papieru. Podniósł go. Wszystko by było dobrze gdyby to nie był ten nieszczęsny bilet. Znowu się spojrzał na mnie tym swoim tępym wzrokiem, a potem zaczął się śmiać. Wkurzyłem się.

No i z czego się śmiejesz?

No jak to z czego. Z tego, że tu jesteś. Też zachciało ci się zabawy.

Zamknij się przygłupie. Oddawaj ten bilet.

Ho, a więc jest twój. A nie wiesz, że u jest napisane dwoje ludzi. A gdzie twój towarzysz.

E...to... Spóźni się. A poza tym to nie twój interes.

Haha nie mój, a jednak. Zaproponuje ci coś. Pójdźmy tam razem.

Nie! - Próbowałem wyrwać mu ten bilet. Siłowaliśmy się do tego stopnia, że trafiliśmy z hukiem na początek kolejki. Po kilku chwilach usłyszeliśmy – Mogą panowie wejść. Życzymy milej zabawy. - Szczęka mi odpadła. Byłem w szoku. Czułem się tak zażenowany, że aż mi mowę odjęło. No, ale stało się. Widząc po jego też był tym zaskoczony.

Po paru minutach wreszcie się odezwał.

A co powiesz na zakład? No wiesz taki w stylu „Kto pierwszy ucieknie to będzie niewolnikiem drugiego".

Co? I kto niby ma się zgodzić na coś takiego? - Zacząłem się coraz bardziej irytować.

Co pękasz? Boi się, że dasz mi rady?

He! Że co? Jestem lepszy od ciebie we wszystkim!

Nie to ja jestem lepszy!

A nie bo ja! - Kontynuowaliśmy wymianę zdań do pierwszej atrakcji. Rany za jakie grzechy.

Strzelanie. Mimo to, że nie lubię tego, ale i tak spróbowałem. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci i tak dalej. Aż do pewnego momentu. Już chciałem ostatnią rzecz zestrzelić, ale poczułem podmuch powietrza na szyi. Wzdrygnąłem się i chybiłem. Niech to szlag! Z gniewem w ochach spojrzałem na niego, ale on udawał, że o niczym nie wie. Drań. Za kolejnym razem poczułem gilgotki na drugiej dłoni. No i znowu chybiłem! Walnąłem go. Lecz nie mógł zrozumieć czemu to robię. Ciągle zaprzeczał. No kurde, przecież to nie były moje halucynacje. Tylko specjalnie mi przeszkadzał. Ponownie spróbowałem. Teraz ktoś macał mnie po tyłku. I znowu pudło. Aaaaaah! Wrzasnąłem na niego, ale on gwizdał i patrzył w bok. Rumieniec zawitał na mojej twarzy. No! Strzeliłem raz jeszcze i trafiłem, ale nie tylko ja. Usłyszałem chichot. Yorozuya z uśmiechem na ustach patrzył się przed siebie. Po czym zawiesił go na mnie i wyciągnął kciuk w geście „OK". He! Chwilę później dostaliśmy główną nagrodę. Wielkiego misia. Niósł go jak trofeum. A ja czułem się coraz bardziej zażenowany. Chwalił się tym jakie ma niby sokole oko. A co to mnie obchodzi? Eh!

No patrzcie, a teraz sprzedaje go za loda. Co za głupi dzieciak. Szliśmy dalej. Nadszedł czas na walenie grzyba. Wreszcie coś dla mnie. Stanęliśmy naprzeciw siebie. Mocniej chwyciłem młotek. I rozpoczęło się. Waliliśmy co sił. Heh, ale ten kret był szybki. Głośno sapałem. Przystępowałem do kolejnej próby, gdy chwycił moja dłoń i chuchał mi do ucha. Czułem jego ciepło. Ale na boga co on wyprawia? Czy zdurniał do reszty? A! Serce waliło mi jak szalone. No i co rozumiał przez połączenie sił? Huuh! Raczej to co zrobił to nie miało z tym nic wspólnego.

Rozluźnij się. Jesteś cały spięty. - Szepnął mi do ucha, aż mnie ciarki przeszły. Jak niby mam się wyluzować? Jeszcze bardziej się denerwowałem i mimo prób nie udało nam się upolować kreta. Lecz udało się to za kolejnym. Po udanej próbie, poczułem ciepły podmuch powietrza. Już chciałem go walnąć, ale zdążył mnie puścić. Śmiał się i wydawał się bardzo wyluzowany. Natomiast we mnie gotowało się. Szliśmy dalej. Gdy nagle objął mnie ramieniem. Uwiesił się mnie jak dzieciak mamusi. No kurde! Zabiję go! Zaśmiał się.

Hijikata-kun jak się bawisz? Bo ja świetnie.

Ja nie. A poza tym zabieraj tą rękę.

Eee. Nie mogę tego zrobić bo to jest w liczone w zakres naszego zakładu.

Gadasz od rzeczy! Skończ z tym przybliżaniem.- Ale on ściskał mnie coraz mocniej. Rumieniec miałem coraz większy. No i ehm to zaczynało być dziwne! Potęgował we mnie uczucie zawstydzenia. Ale nie pójdzie mu ze mną tak łatwo. Parę kroków dalej. Spychałem go coraz bardziej w stronę pobliskiego muru. Uderzył się o niego i uwolnił mnie.

No kurde co to miało znaczyć?

No co to też część zakładu. - Spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy i dotknąłem jego brody. - A co nie podoba ci się? - Gładziłem ją, a on chwycił moją dłoń. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie. No i zaczął...Huuh nie zgadzam się! Przestań w tej chwili. Jedną ręką trzymał mnie w talii, a drugą przytrzymywał moją dłoń. Ciało przy ciele. Ej no co się dzieje? Czemu cały drżę. Przybliżył usta i pocałował mnie. Coooooooo! Byłem tak tym zaskoczony, że nie mogłem go odtrącić. Pochłonął mnie tym swoim językiem. Bawił się nim, a ja coraz bardziej podniecałem się. Huuuh! No nie. Jeszcze tego brakowało. Gdy skończył. Spojrzał się na mnie i uśmiechnął się.

A to ci się podobało?

C...o...to miało być?

Jak to co? Pocałunek. Chcesz powtórkę? - Oblizał wargi i ponownie chciał mnie chwycić, lecz udało mi się uskoczyć.

Po co to było? Czy ty jesteś ten tego? Homo nie wiadomo?

No jasne, że nie! - Obruszył się. Poczułem satysfakcję z tego małego zwycięstwa. Ale eh sam nie wiem.

Odeszliśmy z stamtąd i skierowaliśmy się dalej przed siebie. Napięcie narastało. Chciałem przerwać tą niezręczną ciszę.

Eto...Co cię wtedy napadło?

Oj przestań nie chcę mówić o takich wstydliwych rzeczach.

Sam zacząłeś! Dmuchasz mi do ucha, macasz mnie po dupie i jeszcze na dodatek c-c-ałujesz! - Policzki zaczęły mnie piec.

Ale to nie ja zacząłem. Sam mnie zaprosiłeś. Tym swoim zachowaniem takim homo!

Huuuh! Coś ty powiedział! Nie jestem homo!

Ta. To czemu wyglądałeś na to, że ci się podobało.

Eto nie podobało mi się. - Irytacja była coraz silniejsza. Jeszcze chwila i wybuchnę.

Haha no i czemu twój mały zaczął tak twardnieć? Czyżby mój pocałunek był tak namiętny.

Huuuuuuuuuuh! Erotyczny? Nawet nic nie poczułem. Nie ważne jakbyś się starał To nigdy nie sprawisz, że mi stanie! - Halo. Może mi ktoś powiedzieć czemu on wie, że się podniecałem? Czy on jest jakimś telepatą? Nie może się dowiedzieć, że to co robił mnie nakręcało. Oczywiście nie wiadomo czemu.

Hmm. Czyżby? - Uśmiechnął się i ruszył w moją stronę. Widząc to uciekałem przed nim. Ale uparcie mnie ścigał. Parę minut później. Nie spodziewanie dotarliśmy do jakieś kolejki.

Nadal się kłóciliśmy. Ludzie patrzyli się na nas jak na jakiś odmieńców. Usłyszałem tylko.

Czy panowie razem?

Tak do cholery! - Huuuh?

To w takim razie prosimy tędy. - Chciałem zaprzeczyć, lecz on jak nawiedzony spychał mnie do tyłu. No kurde co się dzieje? Nim zdążyłem dostrzec gdzie zmierzaliśmy. Ktoś mnie popchnął. Poleciałem na niego. Wylądowaliśmy z impetem na jakieś łodzi. Gdy się ocknąłem. Odkryłem, że leżałem na nim. Był oparty o lewy bok łódki, a ja wylądowałem głową na jego brzuchu. Byłem lekko otumaniony tym i nie opacznie zacząłem ściskać jego małego. Huuh! No nie co za siara! Poczułem lekki zapach truskawek. Nawet mi się podobał. Chcąc się podnieść, nadal go ściskałem. Nagle zauważyłem, że ma jakiś dziwny wyraz twarzy. Zdziwiłem się. Poruszyłem w dół. Zamrugał powiekami.

Hijkata-kun jak będziesz dalej tak ściskać, to mój mały zamieni się w erektora. - Szepnął. Leżał i wydawał zduszone odgłosy. Trudno się przyznać, ale przez te parę chwil wydawał się na jakiś sposób seksowny. Ale tym samym zaczęło do mnie docierać to co się dzieje. W panice. Gwałtownie cofnąłem się. I tym samym nagłość tego spowodowała moje wypadnięcie za burtę. Spadałem w dół. Na szczęście woda była płytka. Chciałem skorzystać z okazji i uciec, ale stanął mi na drodze rekin. Wyszczerzył zęby i rzucił się na mnie. Płynąłem co sił do tej przeklętej łódki. Gdy do niej dopłynąłem. Wyciągnął mnie. A rekin z jakiś względów stracił całe zainteresowanie, zaśmiał się i odpłynął. Obaj byliśmy tym bardzo zdziwieni. No bo kto widział żeby rekiny tak się zachowywały? Co to rekin pilnujący porządku na łodziach czy co? Byłem przemoczony do suchej nitki. Dobrze, że było w miarę ciepło. Heh. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie jak na idiotów.

No i jaka woda Hijikata-kun?

Ciepła. A poza tym możesz ode mnie się odczepić.

Hehe. Raczej w tych warunkach będzie to trudne. - Wyciągnąłem papierosa. Zapaliłem, ale nie chciał zapalić. Cholera! Czemu mnie to spotyka? Jak chce palić to papierosy są przemoczone. Po paru próbach ze złością wyrzuciłem go. Siedzieliśmy obok siebie. Dygotałem. W pewnej chwili zobaczyłem przed oczyma zapalonego papierosa. Jak narkoman z chęcią go wziąłem. Paliłem go, napajałem się jego aromatem. Po paru intensywnych wdechów. Spojrzałem się w jego stronę. Był uradowany. Nie miałem pojęcia czemu?

I jak smakuje?

Może być.

Ciesze się. Wiesz, że go zapaliłem specjalnie dla ciebie.

Co? I myślisz, że ci za to podziękuje? Ni gdy w życiu.

Nie chcę żadnych podziękowań. Chodzi mi o to, że zapalając go. Zostawiłem ślinę na nim.

No i co z tego?

A to z tego, że coś takiego nazywa się pośrednim pocałunkiem.

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! - Zażenowałem się. Czy on tak na poważnie? Robi wszystko by mi dopiec. Eh. W napięcie obróciłem głowę w drugą stronę. No bo co miał zobaczyć mnie w takim stanie? Mowy nie ma! Za niedługą chwilę. Przytula się do mnie. O nie! Nie dam się sprowokować. Udaję nie wzruszonego i nadal patrzę w bok. Dotyk. Podmuch. Rumienie się coraz bardziej. Ale udaje mi się opanować. Tak było dopóki. Nie poczułem ucisku na moim kroczu. Huh! Huuuh! Huuuuuuuuh! Ściskał go coraz bardziej. Mimowolnie jęknąłem. Zwróciłem głowę w jego stronę. Natknąłem się na jego oczy, które płonęły. Przestań w tej chwili!

Zboczeńcu! Przestań w tej chwili!

A co zabronisz mi? Wiesz mówią, że jak raz zaczniesz musisz to skończyć.- Przybliżył twarz i spojrzał na mnie jak na jakieś ciacho. Ej. Zaczyna mi się to nie podobać! Ruszał nim w górę i w dół. Podniecałem się. Chciał mnie pocałować, ale zablokowałem go. Polizał moja dłoń. Dostałem dreszczy. Kontynuował zabawy z moim penisem. Niech ktoś go zatrzyma! No dobra może aż tak to złe nie jest, ale... Przywarł do mnie. Wykorzystał chwilę nie uwagi i pocałował mnie. Bawił się językiem jakby odprawiał jakiś rytuał. Pieszcząc go. Nie mogłem być gorszy i wypierałem jego. Ale skutek był odwrotny do zamierzonego. Heh. Przez to coraz bardziej mi twardniał. Sięgnął ręką do niego i wyciągnął go. Aaaa! No nie! Zszokowałem się i chciałem go uderzyć, ale zniżył się do niego. Naciskał. Po chwili jeździł językiem po nim. Oblizując górę. Lekko wbijając go w mały otwór. Powoli zjeżdżając po nim. Zatrzymując się na jądrach i lekko zagryzając je. Po czym zaczął go ssać. Wolniej, szybciej. Mocniej. Doprowadzał mnie tym do szaleństwa. Cholera. Czemu się tym tak nakręcam? Czemu mu na to pozwalam? Czy jestem aż tak zdesperowany? No i czemu on to robi? Czy jemu chodzi o to? Zaraz dojdę! Ssanie, dotyk. Co za dziwne uczucie. Gilgotanie. Ukłucie w podbrzuszu.

Rozluźnij się. Nie mogę go właściwie ssać.

Zamknij się.- Próbowałem się rozluźnić, ale nic z tego. Ale w pewnym momencie. Czułem się coraz lepiej. Pociągniecie. Przyśpieszony puls. Strzał. Doszedłem w jego ustach. To było dziwne i dosyć przyjemne uczucie. Usłyszałem odgłos połykania. Patrzyłem na niego. A on na mnie. Jego intensywny wzrok. Pocałował mnie. Poczułem dziwny smak. Czy on to wypił? Nie wiem czemu, ale nagle zapragnąłem więcej pieszczot.

Hmm. Dla kogoś kto widzi we mnie przegrańca, to było szybkie.

Zamknij się. Mógłbyś chociaż raz nie narzekać. - Uśmiechnął się i powrócił na swoje miejsce. Spoglądał na niebo. Drżałem. Dziwnie się czułem. Mimo tego wszystkiego byłem zadowolony. Eh co ja mówię.

Hijikata-kun wiesz, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Teraz twoja kolej.

He! Niby na co?

Jak to na co? Na to.

Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

Nie udawaj greka. Teraz twoja kolej na obciąganie. Toshi.- Puścił do mnie oko.

Hah nie mam zamiaru bawić się w twoje gierki.

Chyba nie chcesz rozzłościć Gin-sana?

Mam cię w dupie. Tak samo jak twoje żale.

Eeee. Tak się nie mówi do osoby, która wygrała z tobą w zakładzie.

No, ale przecież ten zakład się nie skończył.

A tu się właśnie mylisz. Bo z chwilą, gdy w panice uciekłeś ,przegrałeś. - Zacisnąłem zęby.

Nie zgadzam się z tym! Od kiedy niby wypadnięcie za burtę ma być liczone jako przegrana he? - Środku gotowało się. Nie mogłem tego wytrzymać. On się ze mną bawi.

A więc nie chcesz dotrzymać obietnicy. Czy już zapomniałeś co mówi kodeks bushido? Dotrzymywanie obietnic jest sprawą honorową.

Draniu! To jest cios poniżej pasa.

A więc jak będzie? No chyba, że się boisz, że dzięki tobie nie dojdę. - Uśmiechnął się i chwycił moją dłoń. Położył ją na swoim kroczu. Naciskał. Wkurzyłem się. Tego było za wiele. No jak on może. Eh co za głupie pytanie. On żeruje na ludziach. Jest jak pasożyt wyciskający z ciebie wszystko. Obróciłem się w jego stronę. Rozpiąłem mu zamek. Nie będzie mi tu bruździł. Wyciągnąłem go. Denerwowałem się. Byłem nie pewny co zrobić? Można powiedzieć, że się wstydziłem. Eh no. Po tym wszystkim co zrobił. Ale nadal nie mogłem się przełamać. Ale mimo to zebrałem się w sobie i kontynuowałem. Zaczął mu twardnieć. Lekko go chwyciłem. Nie pewnie dotknołęm językiem górną część. Lekko polizałem. Potem trochę mocniej. Bawiłem się jego kapturkiem. Chciałem doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Następnie językiem przeszłem wzdłuż jego penisa. Docierając do jąder. Zagryzałem je. Ponownie oblizałem drugą stronę docierając do góry. Ręką wprawiałem go w ruch. W górę i w dół. Powoli i szybciej. Wziąłem go do ust. Ssałem go powoli. Nie dając mu satysfakcji, szybkiego końca. Powoli. Było słychać słabe jęki. Spojrzałem z u kratka na jego twarz. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale po chwili je otworzył. Po czym nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Uśmiechnął się i oblizał usta. Na ten widok zacząłem szybciej ssać. Naraz chciałem to wreszcie skończyć. Ale położył rękę na mojej głowie i zaczął nią ruszać. No co jest? Chcesz, że bym nim się udławił? Nie przyzwoitość ma swoje granice. Nadawał mi swoje tempo. Szybciej jeszcze raz szybciej. W pewnym momencie zacząłem prawie się dusić. Aż w końcu zwolnił. Ssałem swoim tempem. Woniej i szybciej. Po paru chwilach doszedł. Zrobił to tak nagle, że aż się udławiłem. Kaszlałem, ale mimo to udało mi się trochę połknąć. A fuj! Co za obrzydlistwo! Resztę wytarłem w rękaw. Chciałem już wrócić na miejsce, gdy nagle chwycił mnie za chustę. Ponownie zatopił swój język w moich ustach. Masując go. Dłonią rozluźnił mi chustę i ją rzucił. Następnie rozpinał mi kolejne guziki. Uwolnił mnie z uścisku swego języka i pocałował mnie w szyje. Po czym przeszedł na klatę. Przygryzał mi sutki. Aj co tu się zaczyna wyrabiać? Zaczynam wariować. Podniecać się. Ale... Ah cholera to zaczyna mi się to podobać. Chwycił mnie i rzucił na drugą stronę. Ssał sutki i przygryzał je. Naślinił palec i wsadził mi w otwór. Ee. Czy on naprawdę chce to zrobić tutaj? No bez jaj! Po chwili dołożył drugi. Odrobinę bolało, ale mimo to było przyjemnie. Trzeci palec. To było dziwne lecz sam nie wiem.

I jak kochanie jesteś gotowy? - Oczy mu świeciły.

Nie jestem gotów! Co ty sobie myślisz? Robić to w takim miejscu!

A co jakbyśmy to zrobili w innym miejscu to byłbyś zadowolony?

Nie! Nie chcę tego robić!

Hmm. Mów co chcesz, ale twoje ciało mówi co innego.

Ale i tak nie! Czemu to robisz?

Czemu? - Pocałował mnie. Wymienialiśmy się pieszczotami. Coraz szybciej poruszał palcami. Zaraz oszaleje. - Twój zapach doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.- Co on miał przez to namyśli. Poruszał swoim penisem. Po czym wsadził go we mnie. Boli.

W porządku?

Tak jakby. - Poruszał się powoli. Czułem jego ciepło. Ból przeplatany z przyjemnością. Mocniej, głębiej. Cholera zaczynam odpływać w tej ekstazie. Zamknąłem oczy. Poczułem przyciągnięcie. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i tym samym wszedł głębiej. Aaaaaaaa! To boli! Kochaliśmy się na siedząco. Wtuleni w siebie. Niech to. Dłużej już nie mogę.

Dochodzę. -Wysapał.

Nie tam. -Po paru chwilach. Doszliśmy. Dyszeliśmy. Nagle odczułem jakiś wstrząs. Pewnie łódź w coś uderzyła. Nie opacznie wszedł głębiej. Krzyknąłem z bólu. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Przytulił mnie do siebie.

A może zrobimy to jeszcze raz?

N..ie!

Heh ale i tak to zrobimy.

Huuh! - Wybałuszyłem oczy na niego. A on się szeroko uśmiechnął. Wyciągnął go. Pocałował mnie. Wstał, rozprostował się. Wyszedł z łodzi. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Pytająco patrzyłem się w jego stronę, gdy po chwili ponaglił mnie. Nie chętnie poszedłem za nim. Szliśmy w głąb ciemnego korytarza. Wszystko było by dobrze, gdyby nie to, że boli mnie tyłek! Z każdym krokiem bolało coraz bardziej. Cholera! To nie wszystko. Czułem jakieś dziwne pulsowanie. Szedłem z dziwnym uczuciem. Cholera z każdym kolejnym krokiem miałem wrażenie jakby coś wyciekało. No kurde. No i w dodatku nie mogłem iść prosto. Wyglądałem jak jakiś starzec. Zgarbiony i jeszcze powinienem mieć laskę. A on obrócił się i ponaglił mnie. Szliśmy tak parę minut. Gdy nagle.

Toshi-kun a coś ty taki przygarbiony? Może ci dysk wyleciał?

Zamknij się pierniku! To wszystko przez ciebie. Kurde jak się teraz pokaże?

Oj nie dramatyzuj. Nie jest tak źle. Jak coś powiesz, że szukasz śladów.

He! - Chciałem go uderzyć, ale nie trafiłem. Szliśmy dalej. Nadal ciemno. Jakby półmrok.

Po chwili przywarł do mnie. Skulił się tak jakby coś go wystraszyło. To była nowość. Trząsł się jak osika. Cieszyło mnie to. Roześmiałem się. Zaczął mi wypominać z czego się śmieje. Długo się nie śmiałem. Poczułem zimno na policzku i przytuliłem się do niego. Był najbliższą osobą do której mogłem się przytulić. Bałem się. Wydał chichot i bardziej przytulił mnie do siebie. Staliśmy tak dłuższą chwile. Wreszcie zorientowałem się, że wzdycham jego zapach i jestem zbyt blisko jego. Odtrąciłem go. Zarumieniłem się. Byłem zdenerwowany. Chciałem go walnąć pigułką zapomnienia, by zapomniał o wszystkim. Heh to by było zbyt piękne by było prawdziwe.

Szliśmy dalej. Nie spotkaliśmy nikogo. Jakby ten tunel był wyludniony. Ciarki chodziły mi plecach. Ale nie dałem po sobie poznać, że się boję. Po dziesięciu minutach chodzenia w kółko, zatrzymał się i chwiejnym głosem zaproponował.

Hijikata-kun a może byś wskoczył mi na barana?

Coś ty powiedział! Nie mam zamiaru ci nigdzie wskakiwać!

Ale wiesz chcę ci pomóc. Żal mi ciebie. Tak cierpisz.

A niby czyja to wina? To wszystko przez ciebie! Gdyby nie ty dupa by mnie nie bolała!

Hehe! Bo ja jestem ogier! Twardy jak skała. Weź Abum to ci pomoże.

Wypchaj się! Wolę ciebie skopać!

Nie dramatyzuj tylko chodź na barana. - Obrócił się i pokazał plecy. Tym samym zachęcając mnie bym tam wlazł. Jego nie doczekanie! Nie okaże słabości. Po paru chwilach droczenia się z nim, o to czy wejść czy nie. Poczułem coś dziwnego. Jakby dreszcze. Chłód. Wytężyłem wzrok i zobaczyłem jakąś niewyraźną postać. To był duch! Spoookojnie to tylko moja wyobraźnia. Ale on zaczął się przybliżać i był znacznie widoczniejszy. Spanikowałem i pobiegłem w jego stronę. Rzuciłem się na niego. No i takim sposobem znalazłem się na barana. Trzymałem się jego szyi. A nogami trzymałem się jego pośladków. Mocno do niego przywarłem. Trząsłem się. Przejmujące ciepło. Czułem bicie serca pewnie jego, ale moje też zaczęło walić jak głupie. Ktoś sapał mi do ucha.

Hijikata? Co ty tak nagle? Czy tak bardzo chcesz Gina-sana?

Co? Nie. Nie o to chodzi.- Zarumieniłem się i zamknąłem oczy.

Wiesz co Toshi-kun. Jak będziesz mnie tak podchodził to nie będę mógł się powstrzymać.- Wlepiłem w niego wzrok.

Co ty przez to rozumiesz?

No wiesz. To co było przed chwilą.- Ścisnął mocniej moje pośladki.

Nie pozwalaj sobie! Nie będziesz grać pierwszych skrzypiec.- Mocniej ścisnąłem jego pośladki.

Ho. Czyżby to wyzwanie? A może przenieśmy się w ustronniejsze mie...- Pocałowałem go. Językiem pieściłem jego. Nie wiem co mnie opętało, ale nagle chciałem zatopić się w jego ustach. Poczuć jego smak i ciepło. Raz po raz. Nabieraliśmy powietrze i kontynuowaliśmy go. Aż w końcu wyciągnąłem go. Nasze języki ociekały od śliny. Nabieraliśmy powietrze. Czułem coś twardego między nami. Albo mi się zdawało. Albo znowu mu stwardniał. No ej czy on tak na poważnie. Eh co za głupiec ze mnie. Sam go sprowokowałem.

Toshi już dłużej tak nie wytrzymam.

Wytrzymasz.

Wiesz co nie bądź tak okrutny. Bolą mnie ręce, a w dodatku na dole coś zaczyna się denerwować.

A co to mnie obchodz...i ah! - Ścisnął tak mocno pośladki, że aż mnie zabolało. No i w dodatku Palcami wodził do otworu. Co jeszcze bardziej spotęgował ból. Ale nie dbam o to!

Zróbmy to tutaj.

Idioto oszalałeś! Tu są duchy i w ogóele.

Heh ta bo ci wierze.

Ale naprawdę widziałem jednego by...- Zbladł. Chciałem się rozejrzeć, ale zaczął biec przed siebie. Biegł i biegł. Chciałem go zatrzymać, ale bałem się, że spadnę. Wreszcie zatrzymaliśmy się na jakieś ścianie. Z dużym impetem uderzyłem o ścianę. Gdy się ocknąłem. Całował mnie w szyję. Robił to mocno jakby zaznaczał terytorium. Chwyciłem go za głowę i lekko go odepchnąłem.

O już się obudziłeś. Możesz wziąć ta rękę. - Chwycił mnie za rękę i przygwoździł ją do ściany.

Co ty wyprawiasz ciołku?

Właśnie chciałem cię zapytać o to samo. Nie przerywa się drugiej osobie, gdy robi ci dobrze.

He!

Powiedz pragniesz mnie co? Chcesz ponownie to poczuć? Usatysfakcjonuję cię – Swoim nosem dotknął mego.-Toshi – Ponownie językiem zaczął penetrować usta. Następnie pochłaniał kolejne kawałki mego ciała. Zostawiając na nim malinki. Ssał, przygryzał sutki. W końcu doszedł do spodni. Wyciągnął z nich penisa i zaczął poruszać nim w górę i w dół. Bawiąc się małym otworkiem. Doprowadzał mnie tym do szaleństwa. No kurde ile można się bawić nim palcami? Szybciej. W końcu zaczął go ssać. Powoli, leniwie. Językiem łaskotał górną część. Zamykałem oczy na chwile, po czym je otwierałem. Widząc jak się nim świetnie bawi. Ssał coraz mocniej, szybciej. Aż w końcu doszedłem. Połknął ją i pocałował mnie. Dzieląc się ze mną moim sokiem. Masując i pieszcząc mój język. Gdy skończył ponownie spojrzał mi w oczy i lekko uśmiechnął się. Po czym wszedł we mnie. Ból był ogromny, ale przyjemność też. Ciało przy ciele. Czułem jego ciepło, które mnie wypełniało. Powoli poruszał się we mnie. Coraz szybciej i mocniej. Podniecenie rosło z każdą chwilą. Obrócił mnie na drugą stronę. Rękami oparłem się o ścianę, a on kontynuował posuwanie. Głębiej. Sapałem. Mimowolnie ciekła mi ślina. Trzymał ręce na moich pośladkach. Wbijając go w dziwny rytm. Raz, dwa, cztery, pięć. Dyszałem coraz głośniej. Położył się na mnie. Ugryzł mnie w ucho i przyciskał sutki. Pociągnął mnie za włosy. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał ją, a drugą wodził po brzuchu. Cholera nie wiem czemu, ale to coraz bardziej zaczęło mi się podobać. Ta pozycja dała mi jeszcze większą satysfakcję. Jest mi dobrze. Więcej! Rytmicznie poruszał się we mnie. Ponownie zwiększając tempo. Coraz to większe gorąco. A może to było od bólu nie wiem. Ale muszę to przyznać z niechęcią ale dobry był. Co trzeba zrobić by doprowadzić człowieka do szaleństwa. Tak zmysłowo pieprzyć. Głębiej i głębiej. Obdzierając z resztki godności doprowadzając do rozkoszy, której nawet ja nie mogę się oprzeć.

I jak Toshi? Dobrze ci?

He...zamknij się. Nie bia...dol tylko dzia...łaj.- Resztkami sił wysapałem ripostę. Rany czemu ten pajac musi gadać.

Nie do wiary, ale jesteś lubieżny.

Przestań. - Chciałem się odwrócić, ale on jeszcze mocniej przycisnął moją twarz do ściany. Co on wyprawia? Czy on jest sadystą? Niech to. Przez to poczułem jeszcze większy ból. Wszedł w głębiej. Co za ból. Ale lekko zwolnił. Po czym nagle przyśpieszył. Szybciej i mocniej. Raz, dwa, trzy. Serce łomotało mi jak szalone. Przyśpieszony oddech. W końcu doszliśmy. Wypełniło mnie jego ciepło. Podniecenie i sapanie. Zabrał ręce z głowy i brzucha. Wyciągnął go. Czułem pulsowanie. Coś zaczęło wyciekać. Ciekło mi po nogach. I ten ból. Niech go jasny piorun strzeli. Za dużo sobie pozwolił. Nie mogłem dłużej ustać. Spadłem. Ale on zrobił coś niespodziewanego. Chwycił mnie i zamortyzował upadek. Co on chce przez to osiągnąć?

Hah chyba nie myślałeś, że pozwolę ci spaść.

Przymknij się. Nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

Nie bądź nie mądry. Czasami każdy potrzebuje pomocy. - Pogłaskał mnie po głowie. Usiadł koło mnie. Patrzyliśmy w ciemną przestrzeń. Po paru chwilach położyłem głowę na jego barku. Byłem śpiący.

Co chcesz zasnąć? Po tym wszystkim.

Cicho bądź. Nie zrozum tego źle, ale przez to nie czuję do ciebie żadnej mięty. Tylko spać mi się chce.

Oh Toushirou-kun.

Przestaniesz mnie tak nazywać.

O co ci chodzi? Nie lubisz jak cię nazywam po imieniu. A może też spróbujesz mnie nazwać po imieniu?

Nie ma mowy! - Zabrałem głowę.

Oj spróbuj. Powiedz jak się czujesz jak to mówię, Toushiro-kun? -Wlepiłem w niego pytający wzrok.

I myślisz, że ja ci odpowiem?

Tak.

To się mylisz Gintoki. Zadowolo..- Chwycił mnie i pocałował. Łaskotał mnie. Wymienialiśmy się namiętnym pocałunkiem. Dyszeliśmy.

Wiem, że to głupio zabrzmi ale kocham cię.

He! - Zaniemówiłem. Co on powiedział?

No co? Mam coś na twarzy? - Byłem tak zszokowany tym, że nie mogłem wykrztusić żadnego słowa. Znowu się przybliżył. - Mam cię zmusić do odpowiedzi? - Zaczął mnie łaskotać po brzuchu.

Ah przestań mam dość. Mówię poważnie.

No wreszcie dałeś głos. Teraz powiedz czy mnie kochasz?

Idioto gdyby to było łatwe.

Powiedz.- Całował mnie i lizał.

Przestań w końcu.

Nie przestanę dopóki mi nie powiesz.

Drań. Nie kocham cię! - Ugryzł mnie w sutek.

Zła odpowiedź.

Ah przestań.

Nie zamierzam.- Całował, przygryzał i lizał. Kolejne fragmenty ciała. Cholera nie mogę już dłużej. Po paru chwilach znowu doszedłem.

Oj oj Toshi to teraz dochodzisz jedynie przez dotyk. Nieźle.

Zamknij się. Wszystko przez ciebie.

Ale i tak czeka cię kara.- Oblizał palce.

Co jaka kara?

Zobaczysz.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce. Minutę później zasnąłem na jego barku. Byłem zmęczony. Ale szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz poczułem się prawie w pełni usatysfakcjonowany. Tylko czemu mi się wydaje, że pragnę więcej. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale przez to wydał mi się pociągający. Zapragnąłem być przy nim tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Kurde nie to, że go kocham nie. Tylko sam nie wiem. Cholera. Ale czy to faktycznie była jednorazowa akcja. Ta pewnie, że nie. Od tamtego czasu zaczął mnie nawiedzać coraz częściej. Zawstydzać i zmuszać do coraz dziwniejszych rzeczy. A chciałem mieć jedynie spokojne życie!

Chcecie wiedzieć jak się skończyła tamta przygoda. Chwilę wcześniej. Przed tym jak zostaliśmy odkryci.

Jak będziesz tak spać to cię znowu schrupię. - Natychmiast obudziłem się

Po moim trupie.

Ta. A tak poza tym ciesze się, że podzielasz moje zdanie kotku.

He! O co ci chodzi?

Kocham cię Toshienku.

A ja cię nie...kocham. - Pocałował mnie.- Nie koc...- Językiem pieścił mój.- Nie k...- Ponownie wsadził go. Tym razem dłużej pieściliśmy się nimi.- Kocham ci...-Językiem ujeżdżał mój. Tak szybko, że zaczynało mi brakować powietrza. W końcu skończył i uszczypnął mnie w szyję.

Kocham cię za ten twój temperament. - Co w niego wstąpiło? A niech to znowu zmusił mnie do tego szajsu.

Po paru minutach znaleźli nas jacyś ludzie. Byli bardzo zaskoczeni naszym widokiem. No pewnie widok dwóch facetów śpiących obok siebie, może być traumatyczne. Heh do dzisiaj jeszcze żarty ze mnie stroją. Sougo miał ubaw po pachy. Ale przynajmniej udało mi się zmusić resztę do trzymania jeżyków za zębami. A Yorozuya udawał, że nic się nie stało. Czyżby faktycznie chciał mi chronić dupę. Ta jasne!

Gintoki kocham cię. -Powiedział szeptem do swego kochanka. Ten uśmiechnął się.

Ja ciebie też.- Gin pocałował go w czoło. Po czym zasnął obok niego.

Spali opierając się o ścianę oraz również o siebie. Nieświadomi tego co przyniesie przyszłość. A także tego, że całe to zajście było nagrywane. Co będzie miało przedziwne konsekwencje w przyszłości.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Tydzień po wydarzeniach w parku rozrywki.

Był dość chłodny dzień i pochmurny. Dlatego też Gintokiemu nie chciało się nigdzie wychodzić. Ciągle miał w pamięci wydarzenia w parku i to, że od tamtej pory go nie spotkał. Nie był pewny co go wtedy napadło, ale wydał się wtedy taki słodki, że nie mógł mu się oprzeć. Gin siedział w swoim fotelu. Ubrany w to co zwykle niebiesko-białe kimono, czarną koszule i spodnie. W pokoju jak zwykle panował jako taki porządek. Tylko na biurku były jakieś papiery, ale Gin nie przejmował się nimi. Wpatrywał się w okno. Patrząc przez nie chciał ujrzeć coś niezwykłego może szczęśliwe numery w loterii. Zastanawiał się co teraz ma zrobić z Hijikatą. Niestety od tamtej pory uczucie pożądania nie zmalało, ale wzrosło. Z dwukrotna siłą chciał go. Westchnął. Czy to było tylko pożądanie czy coś więcej? Nie był pewny, ale o tym miał się okazję później przekonać.

Godzinę później leżał na kanapie czytając jumpa. Już mial się dowiedzieć jaka nową technikę chce nauczyć Ichiga jego ojciec. Aż nagle ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi. Chciał to zignorować, ale odgłosy były bardzo denerwujące i wstał z kanapy. Otworzył drzwi. Gdy je otworzył nie było nikogo prócz koperty. Podniósł ją i wyciągnął z niej karteczkę. Na której było napisane ''Bądź za godzinę , a nie pożałujesz. Kondo Isao". Gin-chan już chciał wyrzucić ta kartkę, ale w ostateczności postanowił pójść. Bo nie miał nic innego do roboty.

Godzinę później poszedł w umówione miejsce i już czekali na niego Okita i Kondo w swoich służbowych uniformach. Czarno- żółtych marynarkach, białych koszulach i chustach oraz w ciemnych spodniach. Goryl podszedł do Gina i lekko poważną miną stwierdził.

- Mamy dla ciebie robotę Yorozuya.

- Ha? To trafiliście pod zły adres. Jak nie płacicie to niczego nie zrobię. - Odparł obojętnym tonem.

- No, ale oczywiście zapłacimy ci. Połowę teraz, a drugą po robocie. Zgoda? - Kondo spytał się Gina nalegającym tonem. Gintoki zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

- Dobra zgoda. Co to za robota? - Powiedział to z nadzieja, że nie będzie musiał sprzątać ich brudów.

- No cóż szefie. Sprawa wygląda tak. Potrzebujemy człowieka wewnątrz antyrządowej frakcji. A my akurat nie możemy się do nich zbliżyć wystarczająco blisko, a więc tutaj zaczyna się twoja rola.- Okita wyjaśniał dosyć sprawnie.- Masz grać szpiega, zebrać informacje i przekazać nam je. Proste no nie- Kontynuował z obojętnością.

- Niemożliwe. Jak niby mam grać szpiega? A poza tym ktoś się tam u was tym zajmuję prawda? No to czemu ja? - Gin zaczął się denerwować.

- No bo jesteś najlepszy. - Odparł dumnie Kondo. - A poza tym martwię się o Toshiego. Sam podjął się tego zadania. Od tygodnia jest jakiś dziwny nie obecny. Eh martwię się. - Kondo zaczął płakać w rękaw.

- Kondo-san przestań martwić się tym idiotą. Niech umrze i ja przejmę jego stanowisko. - Okita szatańsko się uśmiechnął.

- Jak tak możesz mówić Sougo! A więc jak pomożesz nam? - Kondo chwycił Gina za rękaw i płakał w niego. Gin tym bardzo się zniesmaczył i próbował go odciągnąć.

- Dobra dobra tylko puść mnie! Śmierdzisz! - Ginowi pękła żyłka i mocno odepchnął nachalnego goryla. Chwilę potem omawiali dalsze szczegóły zadania.

Dwie godziny później. Kryjówka rebeliantów. Toshi szukał po pomieszczeniu jakiś materiałów, ale nic nie znalazł. Szukał w wszędzie :w szafach, półkach i nawet na biurku. Ale to nie przyniosło skutku. Nagle zauważył jakiś dziwny flakonik. Z napisem ''Cudowna pieśń". Otworzył ją i powąchał. Śmierdziała jak stare skarpetki. Toshi z obrzydzeniem, zakręcił flakonik i odłożył ją z powrotem. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i już miał wychodzić z niego, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Czekał w napięciu aż ten ktoś się oddali. Gdy już poszedł sobie to brunet ulotnił się z tego pomieszczenia. Skrywając się zakamarkach korytarza omijając członków wrogiej frakcji. Wszystko by szło gładko gdyby nie krzyk jednego z nich.

- Aniki! Ktoś buszował w naszym magazynie! - Krzyknął mężczyzna do swego dowódcy.

- A coś zginęło? - Spytał wyższy wzrostem dowódca.

- Nie sir! Jedynie flakonik był ruszany! - Odpowiedział krępej budowy podwładny.

- To spokojnie nie mamy się o co martwić. Jak to powąchał to niedługo wpadnie w nasze ręce. - Zaśmiał się dowódca. Podwładny zgodził się z nim. Toshi był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział o co im może chodzić. Lecz tym się nie przejmował. Dalej szedł korytarzem mijając po drodze przeszkody, ale nagle zawadził nogą o jakiś kamień i upadł na podłogę. Leżał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy jeden z wrogich ludzi go nie zauważył. Wrzasnął do bruneta i zadał cios lecz nie odniósł on skutku. Bo Toshi w porę przewrócił na drugi bok. Nieco niższy intruz ponownie chciał zadać cios w Toshiego lecz brunetowi udało się odskoczyć. Toshi dobył miecza z pochwy, którą miał przyczepioną do pasa w kimonie. Hijikata obronił się przed kolejnym ciosem nieznajomego i powalił go na ziemie. Po chwili pojawili się kolejni. Atakowali bruneta ze wszystkich stron. Udawało się Hijikacie mężnie wszystkie ataki odpierać, ale w pewnym momencie poczuł się słabo i dostał pięścią w twarz. Zachwiał się i prawie upadł na ziemie. Już prawie dosiągł go następny cios tym razem z lewej, ale Toshi zdążył zareagować i uskoczył. Następne ciosy odparowywał jak pijany mistrz. Po dłuższej kilku minutowej walce udało mu się przebić przez tłum wrogów i schronił się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Jak już stwierdził, że jest bezpieczny to nagle zrobiło mu się słabo i upadł na ziemie. Nie mogąc się z niej podnieść przeklinał swój los. Nim stracił przytomność, zdążył zobaczyć roześmiane twarze swoich wrogów, którzy by najmniej nie życzyli mu dobrze.

Gintoki nieświadom tego co przydarzyło się Toushirowi szedł z swoimi tymczasowymi kompanami. Po męczącym wyjaśnianiu wreszcie udało mu się wejść do tej organizacji. Wkurzało go to, że musiał się powołać na swoja przeszłość, ale co się nie robi by zarobić. W końcu trafili do jakiegoś pokoju. Był ciemny bez żadnych zbędnych gratów. Było w nim już czterech ludzi. Śmiali się. Jeden z nich bił kogoś biczem. Gintoki dostrzegł, że ktoś był przywiązany do ściany. Osoba ta siedziała i ręce miała skute wyżej głowy. Nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, ale żal mu się jej zrobiło.

- I co gnido? Powiesz wreszcie? - Wrzasnął jeden z biczem do ofiary. Ponownie uderzył ją z bicza.

- No i co nadal nic? - Spytał dowódca do podwładnego z biczem. Ten krępej budowy brunet, który od urodzenia miał kwadratową twarz, skinął głową do dowódcy. - No to czas na inne tortury. - Złowieszczo się zaśmiał i poklepał Gina po ramieniu. - A teraz zrobimy coś czego ten skurwysyn będzie żałował do końca życia... Przyłączysz się no nie? - Spytał się go z fałszywym uśmiechem. Gin lekko się skrzywił i odparł.

- Ta przyłączę się...- Lekko się zawahał i odepchnął rękę dowódcy. Wszyscy zgromadzeni zaczęli się śmiać.

- To dobrze będziesz miał okazje zabawić się z demonicznym dowódca...Czy to nie brzmi cudownie biały demon pieprzący demona shinsengumi! Haha! - Gina zamurowało to i przełknął ślinę. Rósł w nim gniew. W końcu udało się mu dostrzec twarz bosy przykutej do ściany. Tą osobą była właśnie Hijikata Toushiro. Był przykuty do ściany wyżej głowy i miał zasłonięte oczy. Miał rany na całym ciele. Krew lekko spływała mu po twarzy i piersi. Brunet lekko sapał. Wydało mu się, że słyszy znajomy głos, ale uznał, że ma omamy i je zignorował. Gin był wściekły widząc w tym stanie go, ale w tej chwili nie mógł jeszcze nic zrobić. Zacisnął pięści i skrzywił się. Dowódca widząc to poklepał go po ramieniu.

- No już spokojnie to tak groźnie wygląda, ale nic mu nie jest. No na razie. - Oblizał wargi i dal znak podwładnym. - To jak Hijikata powiesz co wiesz?

- Wal się skurwysynie! Gówno wam powiem! - Wrzasnął Toshi drżącym głosem. Próbując się wyrwać z łańcuchów. Lecz bez skutecznie. Jeszcze odczuwał skutki uboczne tego flakoniku.

- Dobra a więc przygotuj się..- Dowódca podszedł do Toshka i chwycił go za brodę. - ...na przednią zabawę koteczku...- Brunet słysząc to poczuł zimno. I przenikliwy strach. Nie był pewny co to mogło oznaczać, ale nigdy takie słowa nie znaczą niczego dobrego. Brunet nabrał ślinę i splunął mu w twarz. Dowódca od razu się zniesmaczył i odsunął się od niego.

- Masz gnido za swoje! Nic nie powiem! Takiemu palantowi jak ty! - Zaśmiał się i kontynuował. -Nie ważne co zrobicie i tak nie ulegnę się przed takimi robakami jak wy! - Dowódcę te słowa bardzo rozzłościły i mocno spoliczkował bruneta. Aż Hijikacie zrobiła się drobna ranka na wardze.

- Parszywy śmieciu! Nie będziesz na mnie pluł. Znaj swoje miejsce dziwko! Tak cię wytresujemy, że będziesz błagać o to by ktoś cie zerżnął szmato! - Wrzasnął do bruneta. Był zły na niego za to co ośmielił się zrobić. Po chwili znowu się uśmiechnął – Ale nie martw się nauczymy cię dobrych manier dziwko. - Odparł z fałszywym uśmiechem. Reszta rebeliantów zaczęła się śmiać lecz w Ginie kipiała wściekłość. Wkurzało go to, że musi siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Mógł jedynie się przyglądać jak oni mu to robią. Dowódca rozchylił nogi bruneta i chwycił jego penisa. Toshi się skrzywił, próbował się uwolnić bez rezultatu. Oprawca widząc to mocniej ścisnął jego przyrodzenie. Hijikata jęknął z bólu. Pragnął by go ktoś powstrzymał. Dowódca wciąż się śmiejąc przyspieszył stymulowanie jego członka. Brunetowi zaczęło serce walić jak szalone. Czuł wstyd, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Chociaż się bronił ciało było bezsilne. Oprawca wsadził w niego środkowy palec, a Toshi poczuł lekki ból.

- I co Hijikata? Powiedz dobrze ci? - Spytał go z kpiną w głosie. - Zobaczymy czy dojdziesz z palcami w dupie. - Zaśmiał się i przyspieszył posuwanie palcem. Brunet zaciskał zęby by nie usłyszał jego jęków. Czuł się tak nie komfortowo, że łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Pragnął tylko by ktoś go uratował. ''Gintoki" przeszło mu namyśl i jęknął. Drugi rebeliant podszedł do twarzy Toshiego i chwycił ją. Napierał na jego usta swoim penisem. Brunet czując to bronił się z całych sił. Lecz ten rebeliant sam otworzył mu usta i wsadził mu penisa do ust.

- No to teraz zaopiekuj się nim dziweczko. - Odparł do bruneta. Poruszając biodrami by lepiej Toshi mógł go ssać. Brunet czul wstyd i bezsilność. Nie mógł się oprzeć gwałtowi i uczuciu hańby, która za tym szła. Rebeliant energicznie poruszał swym penisem czując przy tym przyjemny dreszcz. Lubił poniżać innych, a jeszcze bardziej nakręcał się tym, że to demoniczny wice-dowódca shinsengumi mu obciąga. Poruszał głową Toshiego i swoimi biodrami z zawziętością. Dowódca widząc, ze zabawa się rozkręca. Spojrzał na Gina, który był smutny i wewnątrz aż w nim kipiało. Dowódca tylko się uśmiechnął i wrzasnął do Gina.

- A może tak go przelecisz? Będę taki dobry i pozwolę ci pierwszemu go zgwałcić. - Spytał się z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach. - No śmiało podejdź. - Gestem ręki zapraszał go. Gin z lekkim wahaniem z walącym sercem podszedł do niego. Teraz mógł z bliska ujrzeć żałosny widok jego kochanka cierpiącego katusze. Zrobiło mu go żal, ale nawet mając w pamięci tamte wydarzenia w tunelu nie podniecił się tym widokiem. Wręcz przeciwnie czuł żal i smutek. Jakby tamte chwile nie miały wrócić już nigdy. Dowódca widząc dąsanie się Gina, pociągnął go do bruneta i razem chwycili penisa bruneta. Gin zszokował się tym i dostał zimnego potu.

- No co jest? Wielki legendarny demon boi się przelecieć kogoś? - Dowódca spytał się Gina w drwiną w głosie.

- Ja...tylko...ten … tego... wstydzę się..- Zarumienił się, ale w środku czuł lęk przed tym co ma się wydarzyć. Dowódca zaśmiał się i poklepał go po plecach.

- Nie ma się czego wstydzić... Wyciągasz fiuta i wsadzasz mu do dupy i już. - Zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. - No to do dzieła tygrysie. - Wstał i zrobił gest po naglący. Oddalił się od Gina. Zostawiając go samego z brunetem.

Toshi międzyczasie obciągał tamtemu i ten znajomy głos nie dawał mu spokoju. Wreszcie rebeliant doszedł, wytryskając się na twarz bruneta. Toshi łapał oddech i próbował się uspokoić. Lecz serce łomotało mu jak szalone. Po chwili poczuł, że ktoś chwycił jego penisa. Zaczął go trzeć. Po czym ktoś przygryzał jego sutki. Brunet czuł się dziwnie jakby dotykał go ktoś znajomy. Jęknął. Poczuł dmuchnięcie w ucho. Przeszył go dreszcz. Westchnął. W końcu poczuł straszny ból. Ktoś wsadził mu penisa.

Gin nie chciał tego przyznać, ale trochę się podniecił tym. Poruszał się w Toshim delikatnie. Brunet jęknął i dreszcz podniecenia przeszył go. Gin stopniowo przyspieszał dając sobie i mu tak zwaną przyjemność.

- Prze...tań...- Brunet z ledwością wybełkotał to słowo. Czuł straszny gorąc, które przeszywało jego umysł na wskroś. Nie mógł dopuścić myśli, że jakiś parszywy rebeliant gwałcący go może wywołać w nim takie uczucie. Przygryzł wargi. Gin z trwogą w ciąż się w nim poruszał. Chciał to szybko zakończyć. Gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Szybko poruszał biodrami. Doprowadzając bruneta do szaleństwa. Czuł, że zaraz mimo to dojdzie. Gin przybliżył się do niego i przygryzł mu ucho.

- Przepraszam Toshi...- Szepnął brunetowi do ucha i liżąc je. Brunet zdziwił się tym co słyszał. Czyżby to był Yorozuya?

- Yo..ro...zu...ya? - Wysapał pytająco.

- Zaraz cię...wyciągnę...- Odparł i po chwili doszedł w nim i brunet też doszedł.

Gin lekko sapał. Dotknął jego ust. Po chwili brunet ugryzł go w palec. Gin wzdrygnął się.

- Gin...draniu...- Szepnął.

Gintoki wiedział, że był na niego zły, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dowódca zaczął się niecierpliwić i chwycił Gina za ramię i go odciągnął od bruneta.

- Jak skończyłeś to teraz moja kolej. - Zaśmiał się i wsadził swego penisa w bruneta. Toshi jęknął z bólu i kolejna łza popłynęła po policzku. Dowódca poruszał się w nim wolno nie dając mu szans na szybki koniec.

Gin widząc to czuł kipiąca wściekłość. Schował swojego penisa dobył miecza. Szybkim ruchem odciął dowódcy przyrodzenie. Dowódca z szoku nie wiedział co się stało lecz po sekundzie wrzasnął z bólu. Wstał i rzucił się w desperacyjnym akcie na Gina. Gintoki zimnym wyrazem twarzy odciął mu głowę. Patrzył jak z jego szyi tryska krew i mieczem rzucił jego zwloki w bok. Z jego drewnianego miecza kopała krew. A brunet ciężko oddychał. Nie wiedział co się stało, ale zaczął sądzić iż w końcu Gin postanowił skończyć ta błazenadę. Reszta rebeliantów widząc to od razu rzuciła się w stronę Gina. Lecz ich ataki nie odniosły żadnego skutku. Wszyscy leżeli pokonani chwilę później.

- Rzuć miecz all..bo go zabiję! - Jeden z rebeliantów przyłożył do gardła bruneta miecz. Gin widząc to stal nieruchomo. By po chwili zrobić szybką szarżę. Rebeliant znowu krzyknął i prawie by przebił się mieczem w skórę szyi bruneta, gdyby nie to, że rebeliant stracił dłoń. Srebrnowłosy odciął mu ją szybkim ruchem. Rebeliant wił się po podłodze . Gin uderzył go mocno, że ten stracił przytomność. Po chwili Gin wrócił do Toshka i przeciął łańcuchy. Brunet poczuł ulgę i bólem w nadgarstku podważył opaskę. Ujrzał twarz Gina pełną żalu i smutku. Był na niego zły, ale czuł ulgę, ze w końcu spełnił jego życzenie.

- Możesz wstać Hijikata? - Spytał się go z żalem w głosie.

- Chyba tak. - Odpowiedział niepewnie. Wstał, chwiejnie stanął na nogach. Zrobił krok i już miał upaść, gdy Gin go pochwycił. Przytulił go do siebie. Brunet poczuł słodko zapach lecz czuł pustkę.

- Przepraszam..- Gin zapłakał i łkającym głosem kontynuował. - ...nie chciałem by tak to się skończyło. Naprawdę.

- Ale stało się i tego nie zmienisz. - Brunet odparł to ze smutkiem w głosie. - Tylko czemu to zrobiłeś? Widząc to wszystko? He? - Wrzasnął mu do ucha i odtrącił go. - Jesteś draniem! Żałosnym draniem! Co kurna myślałeś jak mnie uratujesz będę ci wdzięczny? To się myliłeś! - Wrzasnął z łzami w oczach. Próbował się pozbierać, ale to nie było takie proste. Gin tylko stał ze smutną twarzą. Chciał ukryć swój smutek. Więc spojrzał w inną stronę. Brunet widział to i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Gin cofnął się od uderzenia. Pociekła mu krew z wargi. - Durniu! Wkurzyłeś mnie nigdy ci nie wybaczę! - Toshi był wzburzony nawet wyraz twarzy Gina go nie wzruszyła.

- Przepraszam cię nie ch...- Toshi już nie usłyszał do końca tego słowa. Zemdlał. Gin zdążył go chwycić lecz i tak znaleźli się na podłodze. Próbował ocucić bruneta, ale bezskutecznie. Chwilę później zjawili się ludzie z Shinsegumi. Byli wstrząśnięci widokiem swojego wicie- dowódcy i Gina trzymającego go i płaczącego przy nim. Wzięli bruneta do szpitala, a resztę rebeliantów aresztowali. Gin towarzyszył brunetowi aż do szpitala. Gdy już stwierdził, że jest bezpieczny, wyszedł z niego. Toshi był nieprzytomny jeszcze przez parę dni. Wszyscy byli bardzo tym zasmuceni. W końcu po pięciu dniach obudził się. Lecz po ciepłym przywitaniu swoich podwładnych i tak był smutny. Na siłę uśmiechał się. A na dźwięk imienia srebrnowłosego dostawał szału.

Następnego dnia. Późnym popołudniem. Było dość pochmurnie lecz z chmur można było dostrzec nieśmiało przebijające się słońce. Gintoki patrzył się na budynek szpitala ze smutkiem w oczach. Ubrany w to co zawsze niebiesko-białe kimono, czarny podkoszulek i spodnie. Z lekkim wahaniem wszedł do szpitala. Po odnalezieniu pokoju w, którym przebywa Toshi, postanowił wejść do niego. Usłyszał wołanie kogoś, odwrócił się w jego stronę. Był to Yamazaki ubrany w swój uniform. Był mono zatroskany.

- Szefie...co się wczoraj wydarzyło? - Yaamzaki był bardzo poważny. - Hijikata-san nie chce nic powiedzieć. A więc pytam się ciebie.

- Nic poważnego...- Gin odparł z kamienną twarzą. Brunet się zdenerwował i chwycił Gina za kołnierz.

- Mówisz nic! To czemu jest smutny he! Czemu wygląda jakby dusił w sobie coś strasznego? No powiedz dlaczego? - Wrzeszczał przez łzy. Popatrzył na twarz Gina., na której gościł smutek. Yamazaki był zdziwiony i zaczął pojmować, że coś jest na rzeczy. - A więc coś wiesz gadaj! - Wrzasnął raz jeszcze. Gin przygryzł wargi i zmienił wyraz twarzy na zdenerwowanie. Chwycił ręce bruneta i je odtrącił.

- Przestaniesz tak trajkotać. Denerwujesz mnie tym. Mówisz, że ma traumę? - Spytał się z obojętnością.

- No przecież mówię. Zamknął się w sobie. Zachowuje się jakby się nic nie stało, ale..- Brunet zacisnął pięść. - ...gdy ktoś go dotyka trzęsie się jak osika.

- Eh a więc to tak. Dobra dobra spróbuje coś z tym zrobić. - Gin podrapał się po karku. Westchnął ciężko. Yamazaki od razu rozpromieniał.

- Naprawdę? Będę ci wdzięczny. Ale co się właściwie stało?- Spytał się niepewnie.

- Lepiej byś nie wiedział. To jest syndrom zranionej latawicy. - Odparł z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

- Słucham? Czym? Dobra nie ważne, ważne byś go sprowadził z powrotem. - Brunet był zdegustowany jego wypowiedział i odprowadzał go wzrokiem. Gin szedł na spotkaniem ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Wszedł do pokoju. Toshi siedział na łóżku i patrzył się w okno. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Gina. Srebrnowłosy próbował się uśmiechnąć lecz niezbyt mu to wyszło. Brunet patrzył na niego obojętnie.

- Yo! Przyniosłem ci majonez. - Pokazał mu butelkę majonezu. Brunet nie okazywał większego zainteresowania nią.

- Eh to ty. Idiota nad idiotami. Po co przylazłeś? Chcesz bym uderzył cię raz jeszcze? - Brunet mierzył go niechętnym wzrokiem. Gin krzywo się uśmiechnął i usiadł koło jego łóżka. Brunet niechętnie przyjął jego bliższą obecność.

- A więc Johny-kun mówił, że masz traumę. Czy to prawda? - Gin spojrzał na niego zatroskany.

- Ha? Trauma? O czym ty bredzisz niemożliwe bym miał co..- Gin wziął go za rękę. Tosh czuł się niepewnie. Nagle zaczął się trząść. Jego dotyk wywołał u niego atak paniki. Jego dłonie strasznie się pociły. Gin ścisnął jego dłoń.

- A więc to miał na myśli co? Boisz się mnie? - Spytał ze smutkiem.

- Nie...tylko twój dotyk doprowadza mnie do drżenia...- Odparł cicho ze smutkiem. Ginowi zrobiło się go tak szkoda, że ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. Toshi położył swoją dłoń na jego. - ...Czemu mi to zrobiłeś? - Ścisnął jego dłoń i spojrzał Ginowi w oczy. Ujrzał łzę w kąciku oczu.

- Przepraszam cię...- Poleciała mu łza po policzku, którą od razu ją wytarł rękawem. - Wiem, że to nie poprawi ci humoru , ale nie chciałem cię krzywdzić i wtedy gdybym tego nie zrobił to mogli by cię zranić. A tego nie chciałem. - Zaczął płakać przez rękaw. Jeszcze dłużej zostałby w tej pozycji, lecz brunet dotknął jego policzka. Gin od razu przestał płakać i spojrzał na niego. Patrzył na Gina lekko pocieszającym wzrokiem.

- Nie patrz na mnie z takim politowaniem. Przecież żyję. Widzę, że tobie też jest ciężko. A więc przestań się mazać. - Brunet bardziej pogładził go po policzku. Gin położył dłoń na jego.

- Wybaczysz mi? - Spytał z nadzieją w oczach. Brunet się skrzywił i chwycił go za kimono. Przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Mocno musnął jego usta. Gina zamurowało na tyle, że odtrącił go. Oderwał się od bruneta.

- Nie Hijikata... nie powinniśmy. - Odparł z powagą.

- Nie? Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele. Chciałem tylko byś się zamknął. A poza tym ..- Toshi ukrywał zdziwienie. - chcę ci podziękować. - Zarumienił się.

- He? Nie ma za co. - Pomachał ręką. - Dobra będę się zbierać. A jeszcze jedno lepiej będzie jak zapomnimy o tym co się zdarzyło w parku i puścimy to w niepamięć. - Toshiego zamurowało. - Ciesze się, że nic ci nie jest. To bywaj.- Gin wstał i otworzył drzwi. Brunet momentalnie odwrócił w jego stronę. - No to do zobaczenia Toshi. - Uśmiechnął się do bruneta i chciał już wyjść, gdy Toshi zawołał do niego.

- Zaczekaj... nie odcho...- Ugryzł się w wargi. Gin słysząc to smutno się uśmiechnął i wyszedł zamykając ze sobą drzwi. Zostawiając bruneta rozbitego. Nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł się źle. Czemu on zerwał ze mną? Czemu stchórzyłem i pozwoliłem mu odejść? Te pytania nie dawały mu spokoju i walnął parę razy pięściami w pościel.

Pięć dni później.

Toshi przez ostatnie dni snuł się jak cień nie mogąc znaleźć miejsca. Ciągle gryzło to, że Gin unika go jak jakieś niebezpieczne zwierzę. Mimo tego, że powiedział mu, że jestem mu wdzięczny. A więc czemu? Przez to wszystko nie mógł jeszcze dojść do siebie przez ostatnią akcję. Ciągle się potykał i bal się dotyku innych ludzi. Nawet swoich podwładnych. Kondo nie mógł tego znieść i wysłał go na wizytę do psychiatry. Brunet nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, ale tez chciał już wrócić do ładu. Toshi palił przed budynkiem w ,którym miał się spotkać z lekarzem. Był niespokojny, ale mimo tego zgasił papierosa i wszedł do środka. Szedł korytarzem. Jego ciemne kimono trochę mu powiewało. W końcu doszedł do jego gabinetu. Wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było dosyć schludne. Biurko, sofa i szafa. Brunet usłyszał kaszlnięcie i jego oczom ukazał się. Krępej budowy mężczyzna. Łysiejący staruszek ubrany w biały kitel i ciemny podkoszulek. Staruszek przywitał bruneta promiennym wzrokiem.

- Witam proszę usiąść. - Wskazał na sofę. - Proszę się zrelaksować i powiedzieć z czym ma Pan problem..

- No ten tego. Zostałem zgwałcony przez bandę kolesi. A najgorsze to, że jednym z nich był mój kochanek. - Westchnął i uderzył pięścią w sofę.

- Ta no to mamy do czynienia z syndromem zranionej latawicy. - Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem – Mówisz, że najgorsze było to, że to twój kochanek to zrobił tak?- Brunet zdziwiony spojrzał na lekarza. Już chciał cisnąc w jego kierunku piorunami lecz powstrzymał się.

- Tak...- Odparł z niechęcią.

- No to sprawa wyjaśniona. Teraz musisz mu wybaczyć, a jak nie to z nim zerwać raz a dobrze.

- Ha? Ja z nim pogodzić się? - Spytał zdziwiony, wybałuszając oczy na doktora.

- No tak jeśli chcesz by obcy dotyk nie powodował u ciebie konwulsji to musisz to zrobić. - Podszedł do niego i dotknął jego brody. Brunet od razu poczuł odrazę i uderzył doktorka. Starzec upadł na swój fotel, a brunet trząsł się. Starzec zaczął się śmiać. Ponownie usiadł na swoim fotelu i westchnął. - No widzisz o tym mówię. Chyba nie chcesz żyć w ciągłym strachu co?

- Nie..- Odpowiedział spokojnie.

- A chcesz nadal z nim być? - Brunet oblał się rumieńcem i wstając wrzasnął.

- Co ty sobie myślisz? J-jak mam być z takim facetem? Jak on ze mną zerwał?- Otworzył szeroko oczy i zrozumiał, że powiedział coś głupiego.

- Hai hai! Rozumiem kochasz go i chcesz by wrócił do ciebie prawda? - Toshi jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił.

- Nie! Nigdy w życiu...chyba ...może..cholera... przez niego nie mogę spać po nocach. - Jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował i usiadł na leżance. Założył nogę na nogę.

- Widzę, że nie jest ci obojętny i fakt, że masz erotyczne sny to jeszcze to potwierdza. - Starzec zerknął na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Brunet się spiął.

- Nie to żebym miał erotyczne sny, ale ciągle, gdy zasypiam widzę go jak całuje mnie po szyi i dotyka mnie tam. - Zarumienił się i mocniej się spiął.

- Sam widzisz. Jesteś w nim beznadziejnie zakochany. Pożądasz go całym ciałem i nawet podświadomie go pragniesz.

- He? Może to prawda, ale jak w takim układzie mam sprawić by wrócił i by jego dotyk mnie tak nie dołował? - Spytał niepewnie. Staruszek tylko się uśmiechnął i podrapał się po podbródku.

- A więc tak. Moja terapia będzie polegała na tym, że będziesz musiał oglądać telenowele, czytać vampire knight i będziesz musiał się przespać ze swoim kochankiem lub z kimś innym.

- Co takiego? J-j-j-jakto przespać?- Wybełkotał z ledwością. Zaczął się coraz bardziej denerwować.

- No normalnie. Gra wstępna i bara bara bzy bzy. Wiesz jak to się robi. Robiłeś już to ze swoim Ginem. - Brunet zbaraniał.

- Coooo? Jak to moim Ginem? A ty kurna skąd o tym wiesz? - Serce łomotało mu coraz szybciej. - Skąd o tym wiesz?

- No ten tego, a nie mówił ci, że też przyszedł na wizytę? Nawet minęliście się..- Doktorek odparł zdumiony zachowaniem bruneta. - ...on sam powiedział, że kazałeś mu tu przyjść. - Kontynuował obserwując jego reakcje.- Nawet powiedział coś takiego ''...nawet, gdy mu to robiłem czułem się strasznie jakbym był jakimś nie czułym draniem, ale mimo to nie mogłem się powstrzymać...Mimo tego wszystkiego chcę by był szczęśliwy jak nie ze mną to...eh to głupie na pewno nie eh sam już nie wiem..". Jak widzisz sam to powiedział też cię pragnie mimo tego i nawet wtedy zrobiłby wszystko by cię obronić. - Brunet był wstrząśnięty tymi słowami. Nie był pewny czy to co mówił ten starzec było prawdą czy nie. Może chciał wierzyć w to, że naprawdę mu na nim zależy. Ale jego słowa i tak go nie zadowalały chciał konkretów, a nie pustych obietnic.

- Dobra dobra rozumiem. A więc jak się z nim spotkam to załatwi sprawę? - Westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Nie do końca widzisz tutaj trzeba działać, a nie tylko patrzeć se w oczy. To tak nie działa by nawet było bzykanie to trzeba współpracy dwóch stron. No czasami nie, ale to wtedy gwałt się nazywa. Musicie się przemóc i dogadać się ze sobą jak nie to będziemy w punkcie wyjścia.

- Czemu do cholery musisz wszystko sprowadzać to seksu? - Brunet był coraz bardziej zirytowany.

- No bo to możesz lepiej zrozumieć. Psy takie jak ty to tylko rozumieją wszystko przez pryzmat seksu. - Uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Ha! Co to ja niby pies jestem? Cholera jak mnie jeszcze raz obrazisz dostaniesz w zęby! - Wrzasnął do niego z wyrzutem.

- Nie no spokojnie to tylko przykład był, a ty już się denerwujesz. Jesteś zbyt wybuchowy. Dobra to teraz wypiszę co powinieneś brać. - Wziął kartkę i naskrobał coś na niej. Wręczył ją brunetowi. Toshi zdumiał się treścią kartki na , której było napisane ''Oglądac telenowele, czytać vampire knight, przespać się z kimś i przyjmować syrop ''Odjazd w nieznane" raz dziennie przed stosunkiem czyli dzień przed." Bruneta bardzo zirytowała ostatnia fraza o syropie i krzyknął do doktorka.

- Co to kurna ma być?

- O co chodzi? To tylko zalecenia lekarza.

- Ha? To nazywasz zaleceniem? Co to niby ma znaczyć ''stosować dzień przed stosunkiem"? Ha? Co ty kurna seksuolog? - Bruneta zaczął szał ogarniać.

- No cóż niestety tak. Bo trafiłeś Pan do mnie czyli seksuologa! - Doktorek stracił panowanie nad sobą. - Czy z łaski swojej nie spojrzał Pan do jakiego lekarza Pan idzie? - Wskazał na tabliczkę na swoim biurku na , której widniał napis ''dr. Doc. Alojzy Zjeb, Seksuolog". Brunet przecierał oczy ze zdumienia. Zaczął podejrzewać, ze ktoś mu wyciął jakiś numer. Doktorek z politowaniem spojrzał na biednego bruneta.

- No cóż...moja wina. Ale i tak nie rozumiem o co chodzi z tym syropem?

- Po prostu ma pobudzić twoje zmysły byś był bardziej podniecony. A więc pomoże ci odpowiednio dobrze cieszyć się seksem.

- Ha? - Zarumienił się. - Jak to? Do cholery?

- Ojeny. Jak będziesz podniecony to przestaniesz przejmować swoim lękiem i go przezwyciężysz. No i złamiesz blokadę.

- No dobra kumam! Nie myśl, że je...

- Impotentem haha! No patrz a właśnie tak myślałem. - Śmiał się z niego jeszcze przez chwilę. Brunet denerwował się coraz bardziej. Teraz ta wizyta nabrała nowego znaczenia. Z leczniczej na sadystyczną. Mającą na celu zdeptanie dumy bruneta.

- Cholera przestaniesz się śmiać w końcu! Zachowujesz się jakbyś był podstawiony. - Tosiek mierzył doktorka wzorkiem.

- Jestem prawdziwy, a poza tym koniec wizyty. Minęła godzina, a więc na dzisiaj koniec. - Odgarniał go ręką jak złą energię. Brunet z niechęcią wyszedł z gabinetu. Mając złe przeczucie co do tego. Po około pięciu minutach, gdy Toshi opuścił gabinet zadzwonił telefon do gabinetu. Starzec odebrał go i głos w słuchawce spytał się '' I jak przebiegłą wizyta?''

- Bez zakłóceń. Byłem wiarygodny. Słuchał mnie jak małe dziecko. Co? Nie nie skądże znowu niczego nie podejrzewał. Muszę pogratulować dobrego pomysłu Okita-san. Normalne mistrzostwo. Ah przepraszam oczywiście miałem nie zdradzać pańskiego nazwiska. Spokojnie w niczym się nie połapią. Haha! - Doktorek odłożył słuchawkę i porozciągał się. Wyszczerzył kły w złośliwym uśmiechu.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hijikata przez następne pięć dni w błogiej nieświadomości intrygi wykonywał zalecenia lekarza. Ana przydrożnym straganie zdobył przypisany syrop. Tylko brunet dostał ciarków od złośliwego uśmiechu sprzedawcy. Mógł spełnić wszystkie zalecenia lekarza oprócz zażycia syropu. No to co nie. Na pewno nie wypije tego syropu! No, ale po następnych trzech dniach się przemógł i wziął dwa łyki. Ku jego uciesze nie było żadnych skutków ubocznych prócz jednego. Gdy spał śnił mu się cudowny sen. Byli uwięzieni w windzie. Po pewnym czasie Gin zaczął się do bruneta przystawiać, całować go w szyję i dotykać jego krocza. Po jakby mogło się wydawać grze wstępnej doszło od głównego punktu programu. Namiętnie i szybko go posuwał. Aż krzyknął i pragnął go coraz mocniej i więcej. Gdy Tosiek się przebudził odkrył, że jego członek dostał wzwodu. Brunet przeraził się i zaczął go stymulować lecz nic z tego. To ponownie przypomniał sobie ten sen i momentalnie doszedł. Sapał i myślał ''czemu go to spotyka?". Po doprowadzeniu siebie do ładu. Zaczął kolejny dzień nieróbstwa. Bo lekarz dal mu czternaście dni zwolnienia. Tylko, że Toshka zaczęło to poważnie irytować nie miał co robić, gdy chciał jakąś pracę papierkową to ciągle nic mu nie dawali. Przez to znał wszystkie obecne wątki w ''Modzie na sukces" i nawet zaczął się zastanawiać czy Eric wyjdzie ze śpiączki? Czy Dona naprawdę kocha Erica? Brunet westchnął zrezygnowany tą bezczynnością. Tego późnego popołudnia siedząc w swoim pokoju napił się po raz kolejny syropu i wyszedł z pokoju. Ubrał się jak zwykle w ciemne kimono, klapki i miecz miał przypasany do kimona. Szedł przez okolice bez celu. Doszedł w końcu do pobliskiego baru i wszedł do niego. Bar wyglądał jak jakaś melina, ale przynajmniej była bardziej schludna niż każda inna. Zajął miejsce przy barze. Jacyś kolesie dziwnie na niego patrzyli. Pewnie się dziwili, że jakiś obcy typ przyszedł do ich dzielnicy nie przejmował się tym zbytnio i poprosił o drinka. Po godzinie i parunastu kieliszkach później. Brunetowi już lekko szumiało w głowie. Po chwili usłyszał kroki i ktoś powiedział za jego plecami.

- Następną kolejkę proszę. - Barman podał mu kieliszek i jednym haustem wypił go. Położył rękę na ramieniu bruneta. Toshiek odepchnął jego dłoń, a Gin spojrzał się na niego. - O Hijikata-kun! - Wrzasnął wesoło.

- To znowu ty. Heh czemu musisz zawsze chodzić tam gdzie ja?

- Co ty nie powiesz. - Gin spojrzał się na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Dobra było miło Hijikata-kun, ale muszę spadać. - Brunet usłyszał jego kroki i gwałtownie odwrócił w stronę drzwi. Widział jak wychodzi z baru. Brunet zdenerwował się i szybko dopił kieliszka. Zerwał się z siedzenia i pognał za nim. Brunet szukał w okolicy Gina lecz nie mógł go znaleźć. No przecież nie mógł zapaść się pod ziemię. Gin chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć konfrontacji z brunetem. Tosiek za nim się uganiał jak za jakąś uciekającą panną młodą. Jeszcze parę minut tak Gin przed Hijikatą uciekał aż nagle wpadli na siebie. Toushiro potknął się i upadł na Gina. Srebrnowłosy uderzył się w głowę. A Toshi leżał nad nim. Po dłuższej chwili lekko się podniósł. Widząc grymas bólu na twarzy Gina.

- Cholera co w ciebie wstąpiło? Gnieciesz mnie zejdź ze mnie! - Gin zaczął się denerwować.

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał. - Brunet jeszcze mocniej do niego przywarł i ścisnął jego kimono. Gina zaczęła jego bliskość bardzo przerażać. Strasznie się pocił.

- Przestaniesz w końcu do mnie tak się kleić! To jest obleśne.

- Obleśne? Może i masz rację. - Gin poczuł ulgę, że z nim się zgadza, ale czuł nie pokój.- Obleśne jest tylko to, że myślałem iż mnie kiedykolwiek kochałeś. - Brunet się skrzywił. Dotknął delikatnie jego szyi. Gin patrzył na niego pytająco. Pozwalał dłoniowi bruneta schodzić coraz niżej do jego koszuli i rozpiąć mu zamek. Poluzował mu także kimono. Gina nie ruszało to nawet nie stawał się podniecony lecz przeciwnie zaczynało go to wkurzać. Gdy brunet całował delikatnie jego szyję, Gina przeszył dreszcz i gwałtownie uderzył bruneta. Siła uderzenia odepchnęła go odrobinę w bok. Brunet był wkurzony tym co zrobił i tylko mierzył go złym wzrokiem, głaszcząc szczękę. Bo lekko go bolała. Srebrnowłosy patrzył na niego z niechęcią.

- No i na co się gapisz? Co tak bardzo chcesz grać dziwkę? - Brunet się wkurzył.

- Co takiego? Jak śmiesz? Sam to zacząłeś.

- Niby co? Tylko raz się pieprzyliśmy, a ty od razu robisz z tego halo!

- Zamknij się do cholery! Co ty chcesz udowodnić? Najpierw chcesz bym ci wybaczył, a potem wyzywasz mnie od dziwek! Może sam nią jesteś! - Gina zamurowało to stwierdzenie. Co prawda ostatnio Katsura do niego przyszedł i zrobił mu loda. Ale to nie znaczy, że jest dziwką tylko, że on trafił na dołek Gina i coś pękło. Gin zarumienił się.

- Ale jeden anal nie robi ze mnie dziwki.- Powiedział to z zawstydzeniem.

- Co do cholery? Coś ty powiedział? Zrobiłeś komuś laskę? - Brunet był jeszcze bardziej zniesmaczony. - A pomyśleć, że tylko mi śniło się, że bierzesz mnie w windzie. Całujesz mnie tak namiętnie, a ja ci obciągam z tego całego pobudzenie. A potem mnie pieprzysz aż nad ranem miałem zwód. - Gin patrzył na niego jak na idiotę tymi swoimi oczkami. Brunet zarumienił się na myśl co mu powiedział.

- Ho naprawdę? Czy ty jesteś aż tak napalony? - Srebrnowłosy patrzył na niego uważnie. Zaczynało go to bawić. Brunet zdenerwował się pytaniem i odwrócił się w napięciu.

- N-n-ie j-jestem. - Z trudem wybełkotał. Gin lekko się uśmiechnął.

- A tak wracając do tego co powiedziałeś. Nigdy nie mówiłem, że cię kocham. - Odwrócił wzrok i kontynuował.- Jedynie to co czułem do ciebie to chęć zaliczenia majonezowego samuraja. To jest coś m...

- Zamknij się! - Brunet nie wytrzymał i się zdenerwował. Trząsł się. - Co ty mi kurna nie powiesz! Zaliczyć mnie? Co to ja jakaś tania dziwka? Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym. Co chciałeś mnie tylko zaliczyć? Po jaką cholerę? Wiesz co jak tak stawiasz sprawę to nie jesteś nic lepszy jak tamci kolesie, którzy mnie gwałcili! - Gin poczuł się dotknięty jego słowami. Również się wściekł.

- Nie porównuj mnie do tamtych miernot! Może zgwałciłem cię, ale nie w ten sposób...

- Ha! Nie ten sposób? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Jak gwałcisz to nie ma żadnej różnicy czy to robisz z takich pobudek czy takich. Jak druga osoba jest do tego przymuszana!

- To nie tak..

- Nie tak, a niby jak! - Brunet wzdrygnął się. Skrzyżował nogi siedząc na ziemi i patrzył na niego zranionym wzrokiem.

- No ten ja...-Gin milczał przez dłuższą chwile nagle zirytowaniem wrzasnął. - Dość! Koniec tego! Rób co chcesz! Ale i tak nie zmienię zdania! - Spiął się, skrzyżował ręce i obrócił się w napięcie.

- Czemu...czemu zawsze próbujesz wszystkich od siebie odstraszyć? - Gin zdziwił się tym pytaniem lecz milczał. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się czemu mimo to wszyscy się do ciebie mkną jak ćmy do światła. Sądzę, że są tak głupi jak barany, które idą na rzeź. Ale..- Przybliżył się do niego. -...mimo tego swego wrednego charakterku jesteś miłym facetem, który zawsze ruszy z pomocą nawet nieznajomym. - Gin dalej milczał jeszcze bardziej denerwując się. Bo pod wpływem przemowy bruneta zaczęło coś w nim pękać. - ...Powiedz co z tego, że kiedyś byłeś Shiroyasą...- Gin na dźwięk tego przydomku napięcie się obrócił i mierzył bruneta ostrym spojrzeniem. Toshiego zaskoczyła jego reakcja lecz kontynuował. - ...jak teraz jesteś jedynie zagubionym człowiekiem, który myśli, że jest pępkiem świata. - Gintoki zagryzł wargi.

- Skąd ...skąd wiedziałeś o tym? - Spytał z wyrzutem.

- He? Jak to niby skąd? Nie zapominaj gdzie pracuje. Sprawdziłem twoją przeszłość. Z tych raportów wynikało, że byłeś bezwzględnym mordercą. Ale..- Zaśmiał się.- widząc cię tutaj śmiem w to wątpić.

- Eh i wiedząc to nadal chcesz to ciągnąć. Jestem tylko potworem, który nie potrafi nic innego od walki. - Odwrócił wzrok.

- Bla bla i co jeszcze? Wiesz co kicham na tego twojego potwora. I tak będę cię kochać za to kim jesteś nic więcej nic mniej.- Brunet lekko się zarumienił, ale miał poważny wyraz twarzy. Gina zaskoczyła jego szczerość, spojrzał się na niego. Patrzył się na niego bardzo intensywnie. Jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliżył. Dotknęli się nosami. Gin odczuwał rosnące napięcie między nimi. Brunet zaczął niespokojnie oddychać.

- Hehe Gin-sanowi spodobało się, że tak bardzo chciałeś podnieść go na duchu. Jestem mile zaskoczony tym i w nagrodę ..- Chwycił dłońmi policzki bruneta i pocałował go w usta. Toshi poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, który rozchodził się po całym jego ciele. -...sprawię, że będziesz czuł się wspaniale. - Brunet patrzył na niego pożądliwym wzrokiem.

- Proszę pocałuj mnie...- Toshi lekko rozchylił usta i zamknął oczy. Gin widząc to tylko się uśmiechnął i polizał mu wargi. Następnie wszedł językiem w jego usta. Pieszczotliwie go całując. Brunet oddawał go z przyjemnością. Mrucząc przy tym radośnie. Mocno ścisnął włosy z tyłu głowy Gina. Oddawali się nawzajem temu długiemu pocałunkowi. Robiąc jedynie przerwy na łapania powietrza. Nie mogli od siebie oderwać jakby miał być to ostatni raz. W końcu oderwali się od siebie ich języki ociekały od śliny. Obaj byli już lekko podnieceni. Brunet dłonią ścisnął jego krocze. Całując go przy tym w szyję i w klatę. Gina przeszył dreszcz, serce zaczęło łomotać jak szalone. Jego podniecenie było większe gdyż brunet to robił. Czuł się dziwnie dobrze. Nie mógł pojąć czemu tak bardzo go pragnie. Gdy jest z nim czuje się o wiele lepiej. Toshi działa na niego jak magnez w przeciwieństwie do Katsury on jak zrobił Ginowi loda to nawet się nie podniecił i czuł się jak jakaś tania dziwka. Jeszcze trzeba dodać, że to on mu się narzucił. Ale potem jak ciężko było się jego pozbyć. Ale teraz się tym nie przejmował. Gin w końcu zrozumiał kto najbardziej go pobudza i kogo kocha do szaleństwa. Czy to tylko przez seks nie był pewny, ale nie chciał go stracić. Gin zrozumiał, że brunet też nie chcę go stracić i czuje to samo co on. Tylko jedno go martwiło czy na pewno to dobrze się skończy? A kogo to obchodzi? Nie bawisz się nie żyjesz! Gin uważał, że jak mu i jemu to odpowiada to w porządku. I tego się trzymał. Hijikata widział podniecenie, które miał wypisane na twarzy. Ucieszył się, językiem lizał jego sutki gryząc je przy tym. Zjeżdżał w dół językiem docierając do paska spodni. Odpiął go i zamek. Z bokserek wyciągnął jego penisa. Mocno go chwycił i zaczął powoli go stymulować. Wolniej i szybciej. Polizał górną część jego penisa. Lekko okrążając go. Zniżając językiem w dół. Oddech Gina przyśpieszał. Poczuł dreszcz, gdy brunet wziął go do buzi. Toshi czuł nieukrywaną satysfakcje, że może doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Ssał go powoli rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Gintoki czuł jak traci kontrolę nad ciałem. Robi mu się coraz cieplej. Włożył dłoń w jego w losy. Czochrając je. I tym samym nadając mu rytm. Lecz brunetowi nie spodobało to, że próbował narzucić swoje tempo. Toshi kontynuował ssanie z mieszanym tempem raz wolniej i szybciej. Gin w końcu zdecydowanie poruszał jego głową by robił to w jego tempie. Toshi robił to z narzuconym tempem. Po dłuższej chwili przerwał obciąganie i wstał. Rozluźnił swoje kimono i usiadł okrakiem na nim. Gin widząc to mocno się zdziwił, ale pomimo dużego podniecenia, spytał.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz to zrobić bez przygotowania siebie?

- Zamknij się...jestem już wystarczająco podniecony. - Toshi powiedział to z trudem. Łapał powietrze. Czuł jak jego członek był twardy. Tylko się zastanawiał czemu tak szybko? Popchnął go by się położył na ziemi. Po chwili Toshi włożył w siebie jego penisa. Czuł przy tym straszny ból. Skrzywił się. Mocno ścisnął jego kimono. Pomimo bólu wolno poruszał biodrami. Stopniowo zwiększając tempo. Gin widział, że ten cierpi i postanowił go trochę rozluźnić.

- Hijikata nie musisz się tak forsować. Powoli. Weź głęboki oddech.

- Z-zamknij się. - Wysapał z trudem. Nadal poruszał biodrami. Wprowadzając w siebie głębiej jego członka. Gin usiadł i przyciągnął go bardziej do siebie. Siedzieli razem na ziemi. Toshi poczuł jak penisa Gina głębiej w niego wszedł. Dając mu większy ból. Gin objął go, całując go lekko w policzek.

- Powoli, spokojnie, rozluźnij się. - Gintoki szepnął do jego ucha. Powoli się poruszał w nim. Brunet nie czuł się jeszcze wystarczająco rozluźniony, ale trochę napięcie zaczęło schodzić. Cicho jęknął czując coraz większe ciepło. Toshi uwiesił się jego szyi, jęczał coraz głośniej. Gintoki też był coraz bardziej rozpalony i jęknął. Raz, dwa, trzy, ziemia, niebo, spadanie i falowanie. Spletli się biodrami. Tańcząc przy tym jakiś dziwny taniec. Obaj czuli nadchodzące spełnienie. Gintoki przyśpieszył tempo doprowadzając jego i siebie do szaleństwa. Aż po chwili doszli. Brunet czuł w sobie pulsujące ciepło, a jego nasienie wylądowało na ubraniu i brzuchu srebrnowłosego. Sapali jak lokomotywy. Ginowi napięcie trochę opadło lecz Toshowi nie. Wyszeptał do Gintokiego.

- J-jeszcze raz. - Kochanek słysząc to, uśmiechnął się.

- Heh Hijikata wykończysz mnie. Tobie jeszcze zostało trochę energii?

- Nie jęcz tylko dawaj. - Szepnął mu do uszka i ugryzł go w nie.

- Oj jak będziesz tak mnie pobudzać to znowu cię wezmę. - Poczuł straszny gorąc bijący od bruneta. Zszokował się i przyłożył dłoń na jego czoło. Było rozpalone. - E czy ty nie masz oby gorączki. - Spytał z zatroskaniem w glosie.

- Nie mam...- Powiedział z trudem. Położył Toushirego na ziemie i wyciągnął swojego penisa z niego. Ponownie wsadził swego członka w spodnie i zapiął rozporek oraz pasek. Toshi nie był z tego zadowolony pragnął go raz jeszcze, a on się ubierał. Patrzy na niego zranionym wzrokiem.

- No nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie chce byś przez ze mnie był chory. Doprowadź się do porządku. - Brunet niechętnie przyznał mu racje. Chciał go, ale w domu na podłodze, a nie na ulicy. Wstał z trudem z ziemi i chwiejnym krokiem podreptał do swego kochanka. Gin wziął go pod ramię i tak szli. Nawet brunet nie protestował, że Gin tak troskliwie go trzyma.

Po po około trzydziestu minutowej przechadzce znaleźli się pod domem Yorozuyi. Gin lekko sapał od zmęczenia, a brunet jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliżył. Srebrnowłosy westchnął i wielkim trudem weszli po schodach bo brunet ciągle się potykał i gdy wstawał ciągle chwytał się jakiś dziwnych rzeczy. Czy to spodni Gina, czy jego dłoni no i czemu gdy już na dobre wstał to jego ręka zawędrowała do penisa Gina. Wywołując grymas bólu na jego twarzy. W końcu chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął bruneta na górę. Otworzył drzwi i weszli do środka. Wewnątrz panował jak zwykle ład i porządek. Tylko na biurku Gina leżały jakieś kocie uszy. Zdjęli buty i weszli w głąb domu. Podreptali do kanapy i Gin położył go na kanapie. Toshi nie protestował czuł coraz to narastające napięcie. Był osłabiony. Dlatego nie mógł go przyciągnąć do siebie. Gin poszedł do kuchni. Po pięciu minutach wrócił z zimnym okładem. Położył mu na czółko. Tak obserwował bruneta z dobre dziesięć minut, gdy ten zajęczał.

- Gin-toki.. - Powiedział to dość cicho lecz Gin zdołał go usłyszeć. Podszedł do niego i dotknął jego policzka. Zdziwiło go, że był chłodny, ale jego dłoń, która dotknęła Gina była gorąca. Toshi dotknął jego dłoni, która była na jego policzku.. Spojrzał na niego błędnym wzrokiem i przyciągnął go do siebie. Gin z impetem znalazł się nad nim i po chwili patrzył na niego zszokowanym wzrokiem. Brunet chwycił go za głowę i pocałował go mocno. Badał swym językiem jego podniebienie. Gin odwzajemniał pocałunek z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem mrucząc przy tym. Po dłuższej chwili Gintoki oderwał się od niego i spytał z drżącym głosem.

- A w ciebie co wstąpiło? Ty chyba raczej nie jesteś chory co? - Brunet nie odpowiadał na pytania tylko łapał powietrze. - Hijikata odpowiedz mi czemu to robisz? - Gin nagle poczuł coś twardego. - Hmm...czuję coś twardego między nami. - Brunet jęknął z bólu, gdy jego kochanek lekko dotknął jego penisa. - A więc co chcesz bym zrobił? Kochanie? - Brunet przymknął oczy i cicho powiedział.

- Czy to nie oczywiste. - Polizał Gina w policzek. - Zróbmy to..- Pocałował go i rozluźnił mu pas od kimona. -...raz jeszcze.- Wyszeptał rozpinając mu koszule. Srebrnowłosy w odpowiedzi na jego zachowanie pocałował go w szyję. Rozluźnił mu pas od kimona, a swoje kimona rzucił na podłogę gdzie leżała już mokra chusta. Całował bruneta w pierś i dalej w głąb brzucha. Ssał i przygryzał jego sutki. Brunet podniecał się coraz bardziej. Gin pogładził jego udo wzdłuż biodra. Pocałował go w nie i wyciągnął jego penisa. Zaczął go lekko trzeć. W gorę i w dół. Podkręcając poziom ekscytacji bruneta do granic możliwości. Gin rozpiął rozporek i zdjął spodnie oraz bokserki. Rzucił spodnie gdzieś w kąt. Zaczął stymulować swojego penisa. Pomimo tego, że od ostatniego ich zbliżenia minęło niespełna godzina, ale i tak ponownie się podniecił. Delikatnie wszedł w bruneta. Toshi poczuł lekki ból lecz po dłuższej chwili było mu coraz lepiej. Gin poruszał się w nim raz szybciej, a raz wolniej. Z każdą chwilą jęki bruneta stawały się coraz głośniejsze. A gdy Gin poruszył się lekko w lewo w nim, to brunet głośniej krzyknął. Gin kontynuował poruszanie się w nim. Obrócił bruneta i lekko przyśpieszył ruch bioder. Na jego twarzy widać było grymas bólu, ale mimo to było mu dobrze. Poruszali się zmiennym tempie. Gin w pewnej chwili pociągnął go za włosy. Brunet jęknął. Miał płytki oddech i czuł, że zaraz będzie szczytować. Gin poruszał w nim coraz szybciej jęcząc przy tym.

- Gin-ja-zara-z...- Brunet z trudem wykrztusił te słowa. Czuł straszny gorąc. Jeszcze chwile i oszaleje od niego.

- Jeszcze tro-chę...- Gin bardziej do niego przylgnął i pocałował go w bark. Liżąc go, a dłonią pieszcząc jego pierś. Brunet drżał i pojękiwał coraz mocniej. Przeszywały go dreszcze przyjemności. Gintoki również był rozpalony, a świadomość robienia tego z nim jeszcze bardziej podniecała. Toshi jęknął głośniej.

- Co ty r-obisz? Pośpie-sz się...- Jęknął ponownie, gdy Gin nie oczekiwanie przyśpieszył i zwolnił. Chciał dłużej w nim być. - ...chce wreszcie dojś-ah! - Gin gwałtownie przyspieszył. Przyśpieszony puls, serce łomocze jak szalone. Ich ciała wzajemnie splecione pragnące wzajemnego ciepła. Brunet już z ledwością oddychał już nie mógł dalej wytrzymać. Z krzykiem doszedł, a chwilę później jego kochanek doszedł w nim. Sapali i drżeli. Po dłuższej chwili Gin wyciągnął z niego swego penisa i usiadł obok. Serce nadal biło mu jak szalone. Brunet również usiadł koło niego. Ciężko oddychając. Mimo że tyle z niego wyciekło nadal czuł się bardzo podniecony. Siedzieli jeszcze tak przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy Gin wstał i poszedł w stronę łazienki. Brunet zdziwiony, że jego kochanek odchodzi, wrzasnął do niego.

- A ty dokąd? He?

- Jak to dokąd? Do łazienki. Nie zachowuj się jak rozpieszczona księżniczka. Nie muszę być na każde twoje zawołanie.

- Ha! Na zawołanie? Niby czyje nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłem!

- Ta akurat! A to przed chwilą niby co było? - Brunet zarumienił się.

- T-o nic ta-kiego...- Głos mu lekko drżał bo podniecenie ponownie wzrosło. Gin jedynie zaśmiał się i wszedł do łazienki. Toshi denerwował się, że on tak długo nie wraca, a więc postanowił zrobić rekonesans po jego pokoju. Wszedł do niego. Wyglądał na pusty. Urządzony w tradycyjnym japońskim stylu. Bez mebli. Otworzył ścienną szafę, w której były jego kimona. Brunet dotknął jednej z nich i powąchał ją. Po czym wyszedł z pokoju i usiadł na kanapie. Zauważył jego kimono, które wcześniej zdjął i chwycił je. Ponownie je powąchał. Było przesiąknięte jego zapachem. Truskawek i słodyczy, a przede wszystkim zapachem, którym upajał się Toshi.. Po paru minutach później wrócił Gintoki, który był mocno zdziwiony bo nie widział bruneta. Patrzył wszędzie i nic. Zauważył otwarte drzwi do swego pokoju. Stanął w nich i rozglądał się. Nie widział w nim żywej duszy. Po chwili ktoś z zaskoczenia chwycił go z tyłu. Trzymał go z całych sił. W końcu odezwał się.

- No i co robiłeś tak długo? Tęskniłem wiesz? - Brunetowi lekko drżał głos lecz po chwili brzmiał bardziej zdecydowanie. - Ponownie mi stanął..- Błądził po jego brzuchu jednocześnie całując go szyję i napawając się jego zapachem. Gin był lekko zdziwiony jego śmiałością. Lecz nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Chwycił dłoń, która błądziła po brzuchu i ją prowadził ku dołowi.

- Jak to co odświeżałem się nie widać? - Toshi faktycznie czuł jakiś świeży zapach.

- A po co to zrobiłeś? Chciałeś spłukać z siebie mój zapach?

- E-e- nie tylko...- Gin zawahał się. - chciałem się odświeżyć.

- Hmm a to ciekawe. A od kiedy myje się w zimnej wodzie? Co? - Brunet czuł chłód z jego ciała i jego drżenie.

- No ten robiłem medytacje Shiryuu. No wiesz w lodowatej wodzie. - Srebrnowłosy zaczynał się denerwować. Nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że był podniecony, że chciał zrobić to ponownie.

- Coś kręcisz. Wyczuwam niepewność w twoim głosie. - Polizał go w kark. Gina przeszył lekki dreszcz. - A może tak naprawdę chciałeś się ochłodzić by twoje podniecenie zmalało prawda? - Szepnął mu do ucha. W Gintokim ponownie rosło podniecenie. Kolejny dreszcz go przeszedł, gdy brunet macał jego pośladek i po chwili wsadził wewnątrz niego palec. Gin zszokował się tym i odparł..

- A ty co robisz? Chcesz mnie przelecieć? He? - Jego ton był zdecydowany, ale jego ciało drżało.

- Może. Dziweczko. - Gin na dźwięk tego słowa zdenerwował się. Obrócił się i rzucił go o ścianę. Przyciskał go do ściany. Mocno trzymał go za barki.

- Coś ty powiedział gnoju? Nie jestem dziwką! Może sam nią jesteś! Czy jak ciebie pieprzyli nie podobało ci się? Co? - Ścisnął jego przyrodzenie. - A może lubisz jak cię gwałcą? - Toshi był podniecony, ale jego słowa bardzo go rozzłościł i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Gin cofnął się przytykał dłoń do rozciętej wargi. Toshi był zły na niego, że to powiedział.

- Wiesz co wtedy, gdy mi to robili chciałem jedynie byś mnie ocalił! Nie podobało mi się, że gwałcą mnie jacyś degeneraci! A ty zamiast mi pomoc przeleciałeś mnie na ich oczach! - Brunet mierzył go spojrzeniem pełnym wyrzutu. Gin patrzył się na niego poczuł ukłucie w żołądku. Poczuł się winny i po chwili podszedł do niego. Lekko dotknął jego policzka.

- Wybacz poniosło mnie, ale to ty zacząłeś.

- He? Ja? Kiedy niby?

- Nie musiałeś mnie nazywać dziwką. Jeszcze mówię, ze mi przykro.

- Phi akurat! - Odepchnął jego dłoń.

- Co nie wierzysz mi? Chciałem je...- Brunet chwycił go i pocałował w usta. Gin zdziwiony odwzajemnił go.

- Wreszcie się zamknąłeś. Chcę jedynie byś mnie nigdy więcej nie oszukiwał. - Gintoki zdziwiony tymi słowami uśmiechnął się i przytulił się do niego. Po chwili brunet odwzajemnił jego objęcie. Brunet poczuł ulgę, że sobie wszystko wyjaśnili i jak myślał teraz będzie już dobrze. Gin pocałował go w szyję i pociągnął go w stronę swego pokoju. Rzucił na podłogę materac, a następnie bruneta. Toshi nie był zadowolony jak on go potraktował, ale czuł już takie ciśnienie, że stało mu się to obojętne. Ginowi serce mocniej zabiło, gdy zobaczył go w takiej pozycji. No i jeszcze miał jego kimono na sobie. Znalazł się nad nim i polizał mu wargi, a następnie pocałował. Spletli języki w dzikim tańcu. Srebrnowłosy wodził dłonią po jego torsie, brzuchu kończąc na podbrzuszu. Skończyli pocałunek, a Gin zszedł niżej całował jego podbrzusze. Bawił się nim. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim penis bruneta jest jeszcze twardy. Ale to go również podnieciło. Kontynuował muskanie jego ud i brzucha. Jeszcze chwilę omijał jego małego lecz po chwili go chwycił. Pocałował jego czubek i językiem delikatnie polizał jego wierzchołek. Następnie polizał go wzdłuż do jąder. Wprawiając bruneta większą rozkosz. Gin po dłuższej chwili zabawy jego przyrodzeniem wziął go do buzi. Ssał go powoli z namaszczeniem. Wydając przy tym jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Tsohi coraz bardziej się podniecał i położył ręce na jego głowie. Czochrał mu włos, a sam zaczął się wiercić. Przymknął oczy. Wygiął się do przodu bo srebrnowłosy włożył swoje dwa palce w niego. Brunet poczuł ból, ale po chwili odczuwał przyjemność. Jego ciało drżało jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dziwnie dobrze nie wiedział czy to przez srebrnowłosego czy przez ten syrop, ale mimo tego był już tak rozgrzany. Gintoki widząc jego reakcje i czując jego dłonie na głowie postanowił wejść w niego. Bo sam ten widok ponownie go rozpalił. Wszedł w niego z lekkim oporem. Toshi skrzywił się z bólu i po dłuższej chwili głośniej krzyknął. Zaciskał dłonie na materacu. Gin przybliżył się do niego. Pocałował go i delikatnie zaczął przyśpieszać ruchy bioder. Brunetowi serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Po dłuższej chwili Gintoki przewrócił bruneta na bok, a sam znalazł się za jego plecami. Ponownie wszedł w niego lecz tym razem gwałtowniej. Poruszał się w nim raz wolniej i szybciej. Pocałował bruneta w kark, a jedną ręką trzymał go za udo. Odczuwał coraz większą rozkosz. Czuł, że niedługo znowu dojdzie w swym kochanku. Mocniej, głębiej wypełnić go swym ciepłem. „Czym kierują się ludzie robiący takie rzeczy? Może jedynie żądzą albo faktycznie jest to miłość. Sam już nie wiem. Ale jedno wiem na pewno nie uda mi się go tak łatwo wyrzuć z serca. Ah jest tak słodki i zarazem tak gburowaty, że nie mogę się oprzeć. Czy czuję do niego pożądanie? O tak! Czy ta znajomość to tylko kolejny seks bez zobowiązań? Heh sam już nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że to coś więcej, ale nie jestem pewien czy on tez tak to czuje. Rany jakie to wszystko jest pogmatwane. Może by było wszystko dobrze, gdybym wtedy szybciej zabił tamtych kolesi. Może albo i nie. Przynajmniej nie czułbym się winny. Niby teraz wszystko jest w porządku, ale czemu nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jednak nie. A może to tylko moje urojenia? A może faktycznie? He? Co to za wyraz twarzy? I ta ręka gładząca mnie po brzuchu. Co Toshi? Powiesz mi czy faktycznie wybaczyłeś mi?" Toshi był zniecierpliwiony jego wolnym tempem i dłonią gładził go po szyi. Gin widząc to przyśpieszył i przestał myśleć o zbędnych rzeczach. Ponownie go obrócił na plecy i znalazł się nad nim. Toshi założył mu nogi na jego plecy i mocno objął go. Gin wszedł głębiej stopniowo przyśpieszając. Przyspieszony puls, oddech.

- Gin-to-ki – Brunet z trudem wyjęczał. - Ja zara...

- Ja też... - Gin przymknął oczy i przyśpieszył. Energicznie ruszał biodrami. Obaj czyli już, że zaraz osiągną spełnianie. Po dłuższej chwili obaj doszli z lekkim jękiem. Gintoki opadł z wycieczenia na bruneta. Obaj sapali i drżeli. Toshi czuł jak jego nasienie wewnątrz siebie, a swoje na swoim brzuchu. W końcu jego napięcie opadło i ta dzika żądza również przygasła. Obaj byli w pełni spełnieni i nie mieli siły na kolejną rundę. Gin wstał z trudem, wyciągnął swego penisa i podszedł do szafy wyciągnął kołdrę. Rzucił ją na bruneta i sam położył się koło niego. Przykryli się nią i leżeli wtuleni w siebie. Po pięciu minutach Gin wymruczał.

- E śpisz?

- Nie pacanie. Ale z łaski swojej możesz dać mi się zdrzemnąć. Przez ciebie czuje się wycieńczony.

- Ha? Przeze mnie? A ty to co? Zmieniłeś się w jakiegoś ogiera i nie mogłem przestać.

- Przestań narzekać i śpij. - Odwrócił się plecami do niego i próbował zasnąć. Na szczęście dla niego srebrnowłosy skończył gadać i ucichł. Brunet zamknął oczy i po nie długiej chwili poczuł jego nos muskający jego kark. Poczuł dreszcz i zasnął. Tak samo zrobił jego kochanek.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Około dziesiątej Gintoki przebudził się cały obolały. Spojrzał się w kierunku chrapiącego bruneta i próbował go zbudzić, ale bez skutku. Po lekkim zastanowieniu się zostawił go i wstał. Porozciągał się i ponownie spojrzał w kierunku bruneta. Uśmiechnął się. Udał się do łazienki.

Wrócił po pół godzinie opasany w ręcznik, a jego kochanek nadal spał. Gin ukradkiem spoglądał na to jak się uroczo wygląda, gdy śpi. Po niedługiej chwili zaczął się ubierać, gdy miał już ubrane spodnie niespodziewanie do pokoju wpadł Shinpachi. Zdumiał go widok śpiącego bruneta w łóżku jego szefa. Już miał krzyknąć, gdy Gintoki zakrył mu usta. Wypchnął go za pokój i okularnik odepchnął jego dłoń.

- Gin-san co tu robi Hijikata-san? Wiesz, że przetrzymywanie kogoś wbrew czyjeś woli to przestępstwo?

- O czym ty pierniczysz? Nie przetrzymuje go ja tylko spełniam obywatelski obowiązek pomocy bliźniemu.

- He? Ty i pomoc pierwsze słyszę.

- To prawda znalazłem go na schodach, a byłem pijany i nie chciało mi się go z powrotem tarmosić do jego koszar. A więc go położyłem do mojego wyra. Heh. - Srebrnowłosy westchnął.- No i przez te nocne igraszki jestem cały obolały. - Lekko się zarumienił.

- E? Co? Jakie nocne igraszki? Przestaniesz w końcu żartować. No i co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

- No cóż na razie niech śpi, a potem się coś wymyśli. - Shinpachi rozłożył bezradnie ręce i poszedł do kuchni. Kwadrans później przyszła Kagura wraz z Sadoharu, który od razu się przywitał z panem domu. Gin zastanawiał się, który to raz znajduje się w jego paszczy. W końcu uwolnił się od niego i wytarł krew oraz ślinę z głowy. Kagura, gdy zobaczyła Hijikatę w łóżku to krzyknęła i uderzyła Gincia. Srebrnowłosy poleciał na ścianę. Parę minut później doszedł do siebie. Z trudem wstał, a chińska dziewczynka ponownie krzyknęła w jego stronę.

- Co u licha robi ten majoneziarz w twoim łóżku? He? To nie love hotel!

- Bla bla bla i co jeszcze? To jest moje wyro i może w nim spać każdy kto zechce. A tobie nic do tego smarkulo!

- Ta? Nie masz za grosz przyzwoitości wiesz. Swoim zachowaniem gorszysz młodzież.

- Jakby ta młodzież już nie byłaby wystarczająco zepsuta.

- Coś ty powiedział? - Kagura ponownie rzuciła się w kierunku Gina. Gintoki nie był jej dłużny i również wymieniał się z nią ciosami. Szarpali się. Jeszcze dłużej by tak zostali, gdyby nie przyszła Otae. Promiennie uśmiechnęła się do nich.

- Oja widzę, że jesteście w świetnych humorach.

- O szefowo! - Kagura pobiegła do Otae zostawiając Gincia w spokoju. Otrzepał się i ruszył w stronę kanapy i usiadł na niej.

- Gin-san ciesze się, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku. Bo ostatnio nie za dobrze wyglądałeś.

- Ta ta. Jestem jak zawsze pełny energii.

- To dobrze. A właśnie chciałam was zaprosić na festiwal latawców. Który dzisiaj jest.

- O super ja chcę! Gin-chan pójdziemy? - Kagura zaczęła tańcować przed nim. Gina zaczęło to mocno irytować i wrzasnął.

- Przestaniesz w końcu! Niedobrze mi się robi od tego! Nigdzie nie pójdziemy koniec kropka!

- Pójdziemy. - Kagura mocno ściskała dłoń Gina. Szef czuł, ze kości w jego dłoni zaczynają się łamać i uwolnił się od jej uścisku. Ale i tak złamała mu palec. Skrzywił się z bólu.

- No teraz na pewno nie pójdziemy! - Gin był wściekły na Kagurę. Shinpachi, który przyszedł z kuchni chwilkę wcześniej obserwował tą scenę z zdegustowaniem. Ponownie Kagura i Gin zaczęli ze sobą walczyć robiąc przy tym dużo hałasu. W końcu Otae położyła dłoń na ramieniu Gina. Odwrócił się w jej kierunku i ujrzał jej morderczy wzrok. Wyczuwał niebezpieczne fluidy płynące od niej.

- Gin-san nie daj się prosić. Pójdziemy razem taak? - Spojrzała na niego z groźnym uśmiechem. Przełknął ślinę.

- No dobra pójdę! Ale wy problemy robicie! - Odepchnął jej dłoń i podrapał się po karku.

- A właśnie Gin-san. A o co chodzi z tym seksuologiem? Podobno miałeś problemy, że niby impotentem jesteś. Nie to bym miała jakiś problem.

- He! Co! Kto niby ci takich bajek naopowiadał? Nie jestem impotentem. Mój wacek jest zwarty i gotowy do działania! - Popatrzyli na niego z politowaniem. - No co? Mówię prawdę jak nie wierzycie spytajcie się je...- Chciał wskazać na Hijikatę, ale ku jego zdumieniu stal w drzwiach. Srebrnowłosy dotykał palcem brzucha bruneta. Odwrócił się i ujrzał jego zniecierpliwiony wyraz twarzy. Brunet chwycił palec Gina i zaczynał go wyłamywać.

- No powtórz to draniu. A zginiesz. - Zrobił przy tym bardzo groźny wyraz twarzy i zaczął emanować czystą rządzą krwi. Ginowi udało się uwolnić palec i lekko się odsunął od niego.

- No co. Przecież to prawda. Tylko nie mów, że nie było ci dobrze. - Gin zaczął się denerwować.

- Dobrze? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. To nawet nie było ćwierć dobrze. - Spojrzał na swego kochanka z politowaniem.

- Coś ty powiedział? Jak to nie było dobrze przecie sam mówiłeś, że jest ci dobrze. - Srebrnowłosy coraz bardziej się gotował.

- A niby kiedy? Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem. - Przewrócił oczami.

- Nie no teraz mnie wkurzyłeś. - Gin doskoczył do bruneta i zaczęli się szarpać. A reszta gości obserwowała tą scenę z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem. Otae i Kagura zaczęły głośno rozmawiać na temat pary kochanków. Co oni sami usłyszeli i zatrzymali się. Gin wrzasnął do nich.

- A wy co nie ma cie innych tematów do plotek? Tylko musicie nas obgadywać.

- Oj Gin-san przestań my tylko rozmawiamy o tym jak bardzo się kochacie. No i jak chemia między wami wisi w powietrzu. Czy to nie wspaniałe, że ktoś pożąda? - Brunet aż się zarumienił i wrzasnął.

- Dobre sobie i kto by chciał takiego starego pryka? He! I dla twojej wiadomości nie pożądam go, a jeśli nawet to nie prawda! No i jeszcze nie mam snów o nim! - Wszyscy osłupieli słysząc jego wywód. Gin był zaskoczony, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy. Zastanawiał się „Czy on może być jeszcze bardziej uroczy?". Brunetowi trochę puls przyspieszył bo zrozumiał, że powiedział coś głupiego. Odwrócił wzrok i zapalił papierosa.

- Ah! Wiedziałam. Jesteś w nim tak beznadziejnie zakochany. - Brunet nerwowo się zaciągał. - No to Hijikata-san może pójdziesz z nami? Na festiwal. Zacieśnicie wspólne więzy i może coś więcej. - Brunet zaciągnął się tak bardzo, że aż kaszlnął.

- Daj spokój on pracuje nie znajdzie dla mnie ani chwili. - W tonie Gina było słychać zdenerwowanie i drobny smutek.

- Hmm a wiesz co. Goryl mi powiedział, że ma wolne jeszcze przez cztery dni. No i się cieszy, że ty się nim zajmujesz. A więc powinno być dobrze. - Gin był zdumiony tymi słowami i lekko się uśmiechnął. Brunet też był zdziwiony, że Kondo tak bardzo się o niego martwi. Westchnął od niechcenia. Gintoki popatrzył w jego stronę i zapytał.

- To jak Hijikata-kun idziesz? - Toshi kolejny raz zaciągnął się i oparł się o ścianę.

- No dobra i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. - Odparł po krótkim namyśle. Gin ucieszył się i rozciągnął się. Po nie długiej chwili brunet poszedł się odświeżyć. Pod prysznicem czuł jak jego dupa strasznie boli i że coś pulsuje w jej wnętrzu. Powoli dochodził do siebie po wczorajszej nocy i przysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej nie weźmie tego syropu. Po paru minutach brunet wyszedł z łazienki. Ubrał się w swoje wczorajsze kimono i zjadł miseczkę ryżu. Gdy skończył ubrali i wyszli z domu Yorozuyi. Gin i Hijikata z tyłu, a Kagura, Shinpachi i Otae z przodu. Czerwony strój Kagury jak zwykle wyglądał imponująco może trochę mniej od kimona Shinpachiego. A Otae specjalnie dzisiaj założyła różowe kimono z wzorkami i wyglądała tak jakoś odświętnie. Gin i Toshi szli nie wiedząc co ich spotka później. Po dziesięciu minutach. Gin chciał wziąć bruneta za rączkę, ale on odtrącił jego dłoń.

- Co robisz debilu? Nie pozwolę byś trzymał mnie za rękę.

- Oj na pewno? To się założymy. - Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach w końcu Ginowi udało się chwycić jego dłoń. Szli trzymając się za rękę jeszcze przez nie wielki kawałek, gdy brunet nieoczekiwanie stanął. A Gin widząc to wkurzył się. Ale widząc jego na wpół zdenerwowany i zawstydzony wyraz twarzy, westchnął. Pomimo jego protestów dalej trzymał go za rękę i ciągnął przed siebie. Toshi czuł zażenowanie, ale przestał mu się opierać. W końcu wesoła gromadka dotarła do miejsca festiwalu. Wszędzie było pełno przeróżnych stoisk. Kagura, Shinpachi, Otae, Gintoki i Toshi szli od jednego stoiska z jedzeniem do drugiego. Nagle Kagura porwała Gintokiego do stoiska z dango, który znajdował się niedaleko. Między czasie Toshi wraz z Otae i Shinpachi chodzili po innych stoiskach. Po dwudziestu minutach Toshi zaczął się denerwować długą nieobecnością Gintokiego. Zaczął nerwowo wypatrywać go. Otae widząc to szturchnęła go i zapytała.

- Kogo Hijikata-san tak wypatruje?

- E nikogo. - Odpowiedział z lekkim wahaniem.

- Naprawdę? A Gin-san? - Toshi zaczął się lekko denerwować. - Co do niego czujesz? - Otae spojrzała na niego. A brunet się lekko przestraszył tym pytaniem i wyciągnął papierosa. Trzęsły mu się lekko ręce. Ale mimo to udało mu się zaciągnąć.

- E...eto ja go e... no. To nie twoja sprawa! - Odparł z irytacją. Otae lekko uśmiechnęła się widząc zakłopotanie w jego zachowaniu. Teraz była pewna, ze Gin nie jest mu obojętny.

- Czyli go kochasz no nie? - Spytała z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. Toshi zachłysnął się powietrzem.

- C-c-co? Koch-cha-cham? E-e-e n-nic z tych rzeczy! Kto by kochał takiego debila! - Wykrzyknął z wahaniem. Otae pokiwała głowa z powątpiewaniem. Po długiej chwili poszła za Shinpachim do stoiska z jakimiś wyborami tekstylnymi. Zostawiając Toshia samego. Przez kolejne trzydzieści minut chodził bezwiednie od stoiska do stoiska. W końcu znudziło go chodzenie bez celu i usiadł w jakieś ławce. Siedział i patrzył się na otoczenie. Miał widok na stoisko z jabłkami na patyku i z arbuzami. Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach siedzenia i po spaleniu dwóch papierosów zaczął trochę przysypiać. Wpatrując się w niebo rozmyślał nad obecna sytuacją. Ciągle po głowie chodziło mu pytanie „Czy go kochasz?". Sam nie wiedział czy go kocha ,czy jedynie potrzebuje go do zaspokojenia swoich potrzeb seksualnych. Westchnął. Irytowało go, że utkwił z takim nieudacznikiem w tej dziwnej znajomości. Prędzej by wolał odwiedzić królestwo majonezu niż być na zawołanie takiego roztrzepańca. Jeszcze chwile był w tej zadumie, gdy nagle poczuł podmuch ciepłego powietrza tuż przy uchu. Wzdrygnął się i odwrócił się. Ujrzał uśmiechniętego Gintokiego. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy Gin pocałował go. Toshi mimowolnie odwzajemniał pocałunek mrucząc przy tym w proteście. Chwile później Gin oderwał się od niego. Ponownie uśmiechnął się do niego. Brunet był zaskoczony tym pocałunkiem i przyłożył dłoń do ust. Rozpamiętując jego niegodne zachowanie. Po chwili wziął oddech i wrzasnął.

- C-co ty wyprawiasz idioto! P-pogieło cię? Lepiej byś uma...- Toshi zaniemówił, gdy zobaczył przed sobą jabłko na patyku. - Co? Chcesz mnie przekupić? - Zapytał z drwiącym uśmiechem.

- Może i tak. - Odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Toshi przyjął podarunek bo niestety głód mu zaczął doskwierać.

- Dzięki.- Brunet zaczął zajadać ze smakiem podarunek. Chwile później Gin usiadł koło niego i tez zaczął jeść jabłuszko. I tak jedli przez kolejne parę minut. Toshi co jakiś czas zerkał na Gina. Zastanawiało go o czym on myśli. Aż sam się zdziwił, że się nad tym zastanawia. W pewnym momencie Gin przyłapał bruneta na zerkaniu. Srebrnowłosy przygryzał jabłuszko patrząc na niego. Po dłuższym wzajemnym wymienianiu spojrzeń, Toshi zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Dalej jedząc jabłuszko. Gin odczuwał lekkie napięcie w powietrzu.

- A ty co się tak na mnie gapisz? Mam coś na nosie? - Ugryzł ostatni kęs i wyrzucił patyk gdzieś w zarośla. Brunet nerwowo przełykał kolejne kawałki jabłuszka. Gina wkurzyło to, że go ignorował. Przybliżył twarz do jego twarzy. Brunet czuł jego oddech na swym policzku i znowu nerwowo gryzł jabłuszko. Gintoki się niecierpliwił i polizał go w uszko. Brunet momentalnie wzdrygnął się i prawie zakrztusił się kawałkiem jabłuszka. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Zobaczył jego intensywny wzrok. Poczuł dreszcz.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz mnie zabić czy co?

- Ależ nie. Tylko chcę żebyś mi odpowiedział.

- Spadaj. - Ponownie odwrócił wzrok lecz Gin nie dał za wygraną. Gdy Toshi skończył swe jabłko to Gin ugryzł go w ucho. Toshi ponownie poczuł dreszcz. Jakby przyjemny. Czuł, że zaczyna mu się niebezpiecznie gorąco robić. Odepchnął go. Gin był lekko pobudzony tymi zabawami. A brunet nie chciał ponownie wpaść w jego sidła.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Przestaniesz w końcu ze mnie żartować.

- He? W jakim momencie to był żart? CO? - Zirytował się i chwycił go za barki. - To w takim razie skończę żartować. - Mocno go pocałował. Językiem badał jego podniebienie. Brunet mruczał w niezadowoleniu, ale w jakiś sposób nie mógł mu się oprzeć. Gin widząc brak oporu z jego strony sięgnął dłonią za jego kimono. Toshi natychmiast obudził się i uderzył Gina pięścią w twarz. Jego kochanek wylądował z impetem na końcu ławki. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył się z lekkim wyrzutem na bruneta.

- Eh przepraszam. Za daleko się posunąłem. - Wytarł krew z wargi. Ponownie usiadł kolo niego. Brunet wciąż patrzył na niego zranionym wzrokiem.

- Zginiesz za to zrobiłeś.

- Eh to tylko był pocałunek, a ty robisz z tego wielkie halo.

- Ta bo ty robisz to przy wszystkich!

- O jeny, ale ty masz problemy. - Podrapał się po karku. - A jak bym to robił w domu to byś był zadowolony?

- T-ta Kurna! Nie pozwalaj sobie! - Gin pogładził go po udzie. Już brunet chciał go pacnąć, ale Gin zdążył wziąć dłoń z uda. - Cholera przysięgam, że kiedyś zedrę ci ten głupawy uśmieszek z twarzy.- Toshi był mocno wkurzony na swego kochanka. Ale po paru minutach lekko mu przeszło. Ponownie zapanowała cisza. Którą przerwał Gin swoim westchnięciem.

- Powiedz czego ty naprawdę chcesz ode mnie? - Bruneta trochę zdziwiło jego pytanie. Spojrzał na niego, a potem przed siebie.

- Myślisz, że jestem wstanie ci to powiedzieć. - Lekko się zarumienił.

- Ah. No tak racja. Nie ma w tobie tyle odwagi by powiedzieć, że mnie pragniesz. - Założył ręce za głowę. Toshi zdenerwował się i uderzył go w bok. Gin zauważył jego niezadowolenie i westchnął. - I w dodatku jeszcze bijesz jak baba. - Toshi jeszcze bardziej się wkurzył i ponownie go uderzył tym razem mocniej. W odpowiedzi na to Gin też go uderzył w bok. Zaczęli się szarpać na ławce. Wykonywali przy tym dość dziwne pozy. Jeszcze przez parę minut się szarpali. Ową zabawę przerwał im Otae. Chrząknęła.

- Oh widzę, że w najlepsze się bawicie. Ale wiecie, że nie powinniście robić tego przy ludziach. - Uśmiechnęła się do nich. Przerwali walkę i spojrzeli w jej kierunku.

- A ty tu czego? Nie widzisz, że zajęci jesteśmy? A poza tym co ty robisz za insynuacje? - Gin był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Irytowało go to jak inni wtrącają się do jego życia.

- Nie tym tonem bo ci rączki połamie. Wiesz to nie jest czas na seksowanie się tylko na latawce.

- He? Tu nikt się nie seksuje! - Odsunął się od bruneta i wlepił w nią mordercze spojrzenie.

- Nie? A ten pocałunek to co było? - Przyłożyła palce do ust. Zaczęła głęboko myśleć. - Widziałam jak się przed chwilą całowaliście. - Gołąbki zbaraniały. Nie wiedzieli co odpowiedzieć. Najwidoczniej ten grzech był zbyt wstydliwy by go rozważać.

- Haha! Gówno prawda! Nic nie widziałaś! Ja z nim miałbym się całować? Nigdy w życiu. On nawet nie wie jak się to robi. - Brunet zirytował się jego stwierdzeniem.

- Ah tak? To co powiesz na to? - Chwycił go za barki. Przycisnął do oparcia i mocno pocałował. Gin zdziwiony jego zachowaniem odwzajemnił go. Wzajemnie badali swe podniebienia. Po chwili brunet oderwał się od niego i zapytał. - No teraz mi nie powiesz, że było źle. Masz podniecenie wypisane na twarzy. - Gin tak był zaskoczony tym, że mimowolnie miał trochę zamglony wzrok. Ale natychmiast się otrząsnął.

- Może być, ale ni ściskaj mnie tak bo będę musiał cię gdzieś wziąć. - Pogłaskał go po plechach.. Toshi poczuł dreszcz i odsunął się od niego. Otae widząc to cale zajście chwyciła Gina za rękę,a on bruneta i pociągnęła ich za sobą. Gin i Toshi byli zaskoczeni tym i wzburzeni. Gintoki wrzasnął.

- Dokąd nas ciągniesz!

- Zobaczycie. - Ciągnęła ich dalej. Brunet próbował się uwolnić z uścisku, ale nie udało mu się to.

- Idioto po cholerę mnie ciągniesz? Nie jestem ci do niczego potrzebny! - Wrzasnął Toshi z irytacją w glosie.

- Nie będę się sam ośmieszać! A poza tym czułbyś się samotnie i znowu byłbyś zazdrosny! - Gin odpowiedział mu z nieukrywaną irytacją. Tym sposobem Otae ciągnęła ich dalej w nieznanym kierunku. W końcu dotarli na polanę. Na, której znajdowali się już Kagura i Shinpachi. Chińska dziewczyna ochoczo przywitała Otae, Gina i Toushiro. Otae puściła dwójkę kochanków i uśmiechnęła. się do Kagury. Po paru minutach i kolejnych wzburzeniach wesoła gromadka zaczęła szykować swoje latawce. Wszyscy już przygotowali swoje latawce oprócz Toshiego. Miał jako tako nawinięte na płótno linkę, ale sznurek co chwila się rozwijał. Brunet po paru próbach się wściekł i rzucił latawiec na ziemie z taką złością, że wydał zduszony okrzyk. Gin widząc, że jego kochankowi nie udaje się, podszedł do niego. Podniósł jego latawiec. Po paru dziwnych ruchach nawlekł sznurkiem na rączkę latawca. Podał go brunetowi. Toshi z niechęcią go przyjął bo jego duma została naruszona. Odburknął coś niezrozumiałego i odwrócił się w napięciu. Gintoki rozumiał jego złość, ale nie mógł go tak zostawić. Chwilę później brunet próbował puścić swój latawiec w gorę, ale znowu mu się to nie udało. Toshiemu już puszczały nerwy, gdy nagle Gin dotknął jego dłoni. Brunet poczuł dreszcz. Przez jego dotyk jeszcze bardziej denerwował się. Tylko słyszał jego słowa by się uspokoił, ale jak miał to zrobić? Wziął oddech i próbował jakoś zdusić całe napięcie jakie się wytworzyło. Gin czuł jego spięcie i pocałował go w ucho. Ale niestety Toshi zamiast się rozluźnić jeszcze bardziej się spiął. Czuł jego oddech na swoim karku. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. A Gin zamiast się oddalić to jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliżył. Chwycił jego dłonie, stanął za nim i pomagał mu z latawcem. Brunetowi trząsł się ręce. Ale w końcu latawiec wzleciał w górę. Trochę chwiejnie, ale leciał. Toshiowi trochę ulżyło, ale nadal czuł napięcie.

- O widzisz udało się. Patrz leci jak nasza miłoś...- Brunet odwrócił się i zatkał dłonią jego usta.

- Cholera przestaniesz gadać głupoty i mnie męczyć. Wkurza mnie twój kretynizm. - Odblokował mu usta. Stanął troszkę dalej od niego. Ginowi wydawało się, że brunet się speszył jego pomocą. Czyżby jego bliskość wpływała na Toshiego bardzo irytacyj nie. Zastanawiał się nad tym. Postanowił czegoś spróbować. Zaszedł go od tyłu i chwycił go za pośladek. Toshi momentalnie jęknął i się wzdrygnął. Tym samym Gin potwierdził swoją teorię na temat „Toshiego podnieca moja skromna osoba". Cicho się zaśmiał, a brunet czując kolejny ścisk już chciał go uderzyć lecz zdążył uciec. Pomachał mu przed nosem i puścił swojego latawca. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut kochankowie chodzili z latawcami i patrzyli jak one lecą. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie fakt, że latawiec Gina nachodził bruneta. I to w jednoznaczny sposób. Gdy Toshi zobaczył co się dzieje z jego latawcem, spojrzał się na Gina złym wzrokiem. A srebrnowłosy się uśmiechnął do niego i wyszczerzył kły.

- Haha! Patrz jak fajnie latawce na siebie się nachodzą. Super no nie? - Gin nie czuł nic prócz jego zimnego spojrzenia. Nie podobał mu się on.

- Eh. A tobie tylko jedno w głowie. No tak zapomniałem małpy mogą jedynie tylko myśleć o bzykaniu! - Brunet był zły na niego. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Spojrzał się na niego obojętnym wzrokiem i poszedł wraz z latawcem przed siebie. Gintoki nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Chciał już mu odpowiedzieć, ale ten jego obojętne spojrzenie. Co ono miało znaczyć? Czy tak się mylił w stosunku do niego? Nie to nie to. A więc czemu? Czemu nie podjął walki tak jak zawsze? Te pytania zaczęły go bardzo irytować i pobiegł za nim. Szedł za nim spory kawałek jak jakiś prześladowca. W pewnym momencie Toshi odwrócił się i Gin lekko uderzył się o niego. Toshi przegryzł wargi.

- Po jaką cholerę za mną łazisz? Co? Tobie nic więcej nie chodzi tylko o bzykanie! Mam tego dość! Zostaw mnie spokoju! - Toshi wysłał mu smutne spojrzenie i ponownie się odwrócił. Szedłby dalej, gdyby Gin nie chwycił go za przegub. Toshi odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Puszczaj do cholery!

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru! Wiesz, że kocham cię i to się nie zmieni. A ty ciągle mi nie wierzysz.

- Trele morele! Zależy ci na mnie? To to udowodnij! A może dziewczynka umie cię bardziej zadowolić co? - Gin zdenerwował się jego słowami i pociągnął go za sobą. Szli przed siebie aż w końcu znaleźli się w ciemnej ulice i Gin rzucił go na ścianę. Chwycił za barki.

- O czym ty bredzisz? Jaka dziewczynka? - Gin wymuszał odpowiedź wzrokiem. Toshi spojrzał się na niego spode łba.

- No ta chińska dziewczyna! Byłeś z nią tak długo pewnie wolisz ją bardziej ode mnie! - Gina zdziwiły jego słowa i trochę rozluźnił uścisk. Brunet stał się lekko czerwony. Odwrócił wzrok. Gin uśmiechnął się i musnął ustami jego ucho. Toshi odczuł lekki dreszcz.

- A co zazdrosny jesteś? - Szepnął mu do ucha.

- Może trochę...ale i tak ci tego nie po...wiem..- Brunet szepnął. Ponownie czuł dreszcz i zdenerwowanie. Gin ponownie szepnął.

- Oj nie musisz być o nią zazdrosny. - Polizał go w ucho. - Bo tylko ciebie pragnę. - Ugryzł go w nie. Toshi jęknął i spojrzał się na swego kochanka. Gin uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował go w jego lekko rozchylone wargi. Toshi z lekką niechęcią odwzajemnił jego pocałunek. Pomrukiwał przy tym głośno. Przymknął oczy. Ich języki splotły się w dzikim tańcu. Po dłuższej chwili Gin uwolnił się od niego i dłonią dotknął jego brody.

- Teraz mi wierzysz? - Spytał z lekkim niepokojem. Toshi spojrzał się na niego z błądzącym wzrokiem.

- Nie wiem czy mam ci wierzyć. Myślisz, że pocałunkiem zmyjesz to uczucie. - Odpowiedział ze smutkiem. Gintoki lekko posmutniał i wziął jego dłoń. Przyłożył ją do swej piersi.

- Posłuchaj jak mi bije serce. Wsłuchaj się w jego rytm. - Toshi był zaskoczony tym, ale dzięki temu mógł poczuć jak jego serce wali. Co prawda nie był wstanie poczuć tego wyraźnie. Czuł, ze napięcie wzrosło.

- Eh. Myślisz, że się nabiorę na to? - Gin pogładził jego włosy, a Toshi spojrzał na niego lekko rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Na nic nie zdadzą się te twoje gierki...- Gin wodził dłonią po jego policzku i szyi. - ...nie złamiesz mnie. - A Gin się uśmiechnął dotknął jego policzka i ponownie zbliżył się do jego ust.

- Czyżby? - Jego pytanie przeszyło go do głębi. Mimo usilnych prób i tak nie mógł oprzeć się mu. Toshi czuł, że zaczyna coraz bardziej tonąć w jego zapachu. Wciąż trzymając latawiec w ręku Gin ponownie pocałował go. Znowu oddali się temu dziwnemu tańcu. Gdy zaczął całować mu szyję to wypuścił latawiec. Brunet czując coraz to większe podniecenie, rozluźnił uchwyt i też wypuścił swojego latawca. Chwilę później ich latawce porwał wiatr w nieznanym kierunku. A ich usta ponownie skrzyżowały się. Oddali się tej nieskończonej rozpuście. Po dłuższej chwili skończyli pocałunek. Łapczywie łapali oddech. Spojrzeli na siebie. Toshi miał mażący wzrok. Pragnął jeszcze więcej. Gin wygładził końcówki jego włosów. Lekko uśmiechając się.

- Co się stało Toshi-kun? Czy mój pocałunek tak bardzo ci się podobał? - Drugą ręką pogładził go po biodrze. Zszedł troszkę niżej do jego uda. Przez to kochankowi robiło się strasznie gorąco. Jęknął.

- Nie. Wydaje ci się. - Odpowiedział z lekkim wahaniem. Dotknął koszuli Gina. Dłonią badając dalszą jej kawałek. - Nie powinniśmy...- Nieśmiało włożył dłoń za jego koszulę, a Gin odpowiedzi dłonią pogładził jego udo.

- Czego nie powinniśmy robić co? Tego? - Ugryzł go w ucho i polizał. - Tego? - Pocałował go w szyję, a następnie coraz głębiej w klatę. - A może tego? - Rozwiązał mu pas od kimona i przejechał dłonią po jego brzuchu. Dochodząc do jego męskości. Lekko ją ścisnął. Brunet cicho jęknął. Przymknął oczy.

- Przestań...przecież wiesz, że ja...ja...- Poczuł jak jego kochanek stymulował mu jego penisa. - ..przestań ..nie tutaj...ah! - Usłyszał cichy szept.

- Czemu mam przestać? Przecież ci się to podoba, prawda? - Bruneta te słowa mocno zelektryzowały. Objął go i mocno ugryzł go w ucho.

- Nie chcę tego...tutaj...rozumiesz? - Szepnął mu do ucha. Ponownie ugryzł go. A Gina przeszły dreszcze. Jeszcze szybciej stymulował go.

- Ale przecież teraz i tak nie mogę przestać. Napaliłeś mnie. - Toshiego przeszły dreszcze. Mocniej uwiesił się jego szyi. Trochę głośniej jęczał mu do ucha.

- Jesteś zboczo..ny. - Wyszeptał. Gin chwycił jego penisa i bezpośrednio go stymulował. - Proszę c..ię przesta..ń.- Nogi miał jak z waty. Już miał spaść, ale usłyszał jakieś dziwne dźwięki.

- Mamo czy tak wyglądają stosunki międzyludzkie? - Chłopak pokazał palcem w kierunku Gina i Toshka. Bruneta zmroziło to jak dziecko na niego się patrzyło.

- Oj synku! To jest złe! Szatan ich opętał i nie powinieneś tego oglądać. - Zasłoniła ręką jego oczy i wraz z nim poszli dalej. Toshi czuł wstyd, a Gin nie wzruszony dalej stymulował go. Ale, gdy zobaczył naburmuszoną twarz bruneta na chwilę przestał.

- Co się stało? Co ty taki zły?

- Jeszcze się pytasz? Znowu przez ciebie wystawiłem się na śmieszność. Małpo! - Z całej siły nadepnął mu na stopę. Gin zawył. Odsunął się od niego. Popatrzył na niego spode łba. A Toshi posłał mu urażony wyraz twarzy. Odwrócił wzrok od niego, doprowadził się do porządku. Zapiąwszy pas poszedł przed siebie. Gin zdziwiony jego zachowaniem krzyknął za nim. Ale on go zignorował i zniknął za horyzontem. Srebrnowłosy ruszył za nim w pogoń. Szedł ulicą. Zaglądając w każdy zakamarek ale go nie znalazł. Po kwadransie. Nagle przy jakimś zaułku ktoś go objął i zaciągnął do ciemnego zaułka. Gin poczuł jego ciepły oddech na swoim karku. Napastnik polizał go w szyje. Srebrnowłosy poczuł znajomy dotyk.

- Nie musiałeś mnie zachodzić od tyłu Toshi. - Brunet uszczypnął go ustami w szyje.

- Zamknij się idioto. To twoja wina. Że wariuje. - Rękami wodził po brzuchu Gina. A jego kochanek odwdzięczył się mu potarganiem włosów. Brunet polizał go po szyi. A dłońmi zawędrował do jego paska. Gin czując gdzie jego ręce zapędziły się, westchnął. Dotknął jego dłoni. Pomacał je i zachęcił go by zawędrowały do jego przyrodzenia. Brunet z lekkim oporem skorzystał z zaproszenia. Mocniej zaczął poruszać jego członkiem. Gin zaczął się coraz bardziej ekscytować. Jeszcze chwile pozwolił mu na zabawę ze swoim małym i obrócił się do niego. Chwycił za jego ręce i mocno pocałował. Brunet z chęcią odwzajemnił go. Mruczeli przy tym radośnie. Gintoki przyparł bruneta do pobliskiej ściany. Nadal całowali się. W końcu Gin oderwał usta od niego. Spojrzał się na niego pożądliwym wzrokiem. Brunet również na niego patrzył tak samo. Kochanek polizał go po policzku i w ucho. Bruneta przeszył przyjemny dreszcz. Westchnął. Gintoki sięgnął do jego krocza. Brunet zareagował na to jęknięciem.

- Ho! Już jesteś w takim stanie. Ale masz zboczone myśli. - Gin jeszcze bardziej poruszał jego penisem.

- Zamknij się to twoja wina. A poza tym sam taki jesteś. - Chwycił jego przyrodzenie. Gin lekko się skrzywił. Brunet uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Również stymulował mu członka. Gin trochę zaskoczony tym, postanowił nie być gorszy i szybciej poruszał dłonią na jego penisie. Po chwili wyciągnął go i tarł go coraz mocniej. Brunet zaskoczony tym cicho jęknął, ale z podniecenia, odpiął jego rozporek i wyciągnął jego penisa. Chwilę później oboje tarli siebie nawzajem z dwojona szybkością chcąc w końcu zaznać uczucia spełnienia. Gintoki zbliżył się bardziej do niego i mocno pocałował. Nie przestawali wzajemnie stymulować. Brunet odwzajemnił go. Pozwalając mu na badanie jego podniebienia. Po dłuższej chwili zabawy ze swoimi penisami, oboje doszli Z cichym jękiem. Sperma wylądowała na ich ubraniach. W tej chwili ten szczegół nie był zbyt istotny. Gdy brunet wziął swą dłoń z jego penisa, wtedy Gin wsadził w niego dwa swoje palce. Wywołując u bruneta lekki ból. Toshi był zdziwiony jego zachowaniem, ale nie oczekiwanie wcale mu się nie opierał. Pozwalał mu na dalsze zabawy z jego ciałem. Ruchy jego palców były coraz szybsze i Toshi coraz bardziej się nakręcał. Po chwili poczuł, że dodał trzeci palec. Bruneta przeszył przyjemny dreszcz, gdy wszedł w niego. Trzymając go za nogi. Brunet uwiesił się go zarówno nogami i rękami. A Gin dalej kontynuował poruszanie się w nim. Stopniowo przyśpieszając. Toshi jęczał do jego ucha. Przygryzał je. Mocniej ściskał go. Cicho krzyknął, gdy Gin głębiej w niego wszedł. Gintoki nadawał coraz to szybsze tempo. Lizał go po szyi i uszku. Doprowadzając tym bruneta do szaleństwa. Pragnął spełnienia. W końcu po paru długich minutach doszedł w nim, a brunet nie co później. Trochę jego spermy wylądowało na jego ubraniu i na brzuchu bruneta. Jeszcze chwilę Toshi jęczał i sapał. Po niedługiej chwili nogi kochanków zrobiły się jak z waty i upadli na podłogę. Gin wyciągnął swojego penisa i usiadł naprzeciw bruneta.

- No i co małpo? Zadowolony? - Brunet patrzył na niego z lekka niechęcią. Na co Gin odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Ta jestem zadowolony jak cholera. A co ty nie? - Spytał po chwili. Toshi odwracał wzrok.

- Może trochę. - Odpowiedział z wahaniem.

- Ho. Trochę? Po twojej minie śmiem twierdzić, że bardzo ci się podobało. - Toshi zarumienił się. Błądził wzrokiem.

- Nie na pewno nie. - Skłamał. A Gin jakby wyczuwał jego kłamstwo, przybliżył się do niego. Chwycił jego brodę. Zmusił go by na niego spojrzał.

- Czyżby to powtórz to patrząc mi prosto w oczy.- W jego głosie było słychać bardzo duże zdecydowanie.

- Nie.. na pewno...nie – Powtórzył z wahaniem. Serce ponownie zaczęło łomotać jak szalone. Jego intensywne spojrzenie doprowadzało bruneta do drżenia.

- Kłamca...- Mocno pocałował Toshiro. A brunet z lekkim protestem odwzajemnił go. Po paru minutach intensywnych pocałunków, podnieśli się i doprowadzili się do porządku. Toshi z trudem chodził. Ale jakoś po trzydziestu minutach nieudolnego turlania się, w końcu mógł w miarę normalnie chodzić. Szli razem przez ulice festiwalu. Docierając po około czterdziestu minutach do wielkiej polany, na której było dosyć dużo ludzi. A w jej głębi była wielka scena. Kochankowie stanęli gdzieś na obrzeżach polany, gdzie o dziwo byli też Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae. Po czułym przywitaniu typu „Gdzie byłeś dziadzie?". Dyskutowali dobre dziesięć minut, gdy nagle ze sceny było słychać „A teraz moli państwo czas na konkurs! W którym będziecie mogli wygrać darmowy zestaw obiadowy. Oczywiście na cały miesiąc! „. Kagura i Otae, gdy usłyszały co jest nagrodą to od razu spojrzały na parę kochanków. A Gin, gdy uświadomił sobie, że udział mogą wziąć tylko pary, przełknął ślinę. Toshi widząc co się szykuje postanowił cichcem uciec, lecz Kagura go powstrzymała. Trzymając go mocno za przegub zaczęła ciągnąc do sceny. Gin widząc, że jego kochanka złapali zaczął bać się o siebie. Poczuł zimny dreszcz na plecach i odwrócił się. Ujrzał straszny widok, Otae w demonicznej odsłonie. Z krzykiem zaczął uciekać w stronę sceny. Dobiegł do niej i chwilę później znalazł się obok niego Toshi. Serce waliło mu jak szalone. Obaj się zastanawiali czemu znowu dali się w ciągnąć. Chwilę później znaleźli się na scenie. Prezenter krzywo się na nich spojrzał.

- Ehm. To nie jest konkurs dla par homo. Idźcie sobie. - Przeganiał ich jak złą energię.

- Koleś gówno mnie to obchodzi czy to jest dla hetero czy homo! Jesteśmy parą i kropka! A więc możemy brać udział! - Gin wrzasnął tak głośno, że aż prowadzący zbaraniał. Dłuższą chwilę naradzał się z kolegami. Następnie podszedł do kochanków i oznajmił iż mogą oni uczestniczyć w konkursie. Prezenter zaczął objaśniać konkurencje. A była nią zjedzenie w czasie dwudziestu minut jak największej ilości lodów ze śmietaną. A gdy wybije gong ta para, która pierwsza skończy posiłek z pocałunkiem. Wygrywa. Gołąbeczki zrobiły rybie oczy i patrzyły to na siebie, a to na prezentera. Nie mogli pojąć jak to jest możliwe. Parę minut później oni i pięć innych par zasiedli do przygotowanych stołów. Na , których były już trzydzieści pucharków z lodami. Spiker powiedział jeszcze „A teraz niech mężczyźni przygotują się." Spojrzał się na kochanków.

- A teraz do was „Paro homo" pytanie który z was to mężczyzna? - Kochankowie popatrzyli na siebie i Gin wstał.

- Oczywiście, że ja! Ale nie podoba mi się ta nazwa „Para homo" co to ma być? - Odpowiedział z niecierpliwieniem.

- Dobra to facet z trwałą jest mężczyzną!

- Ej! Słyszysz co do ciebie mówię! - Gin z zdenerwowaniem na twarzy, z powrotem usiadł przy stole. Toshi ukuł go łokciem w brzuch. Gin czując to spojrzał się na niego z wyrzutem. A brunet tylko marszczył czoło w niezadowoleniu. Po niedługiej chwili zaczęła się cała zabawa. Gin jadł tak szybko jak tylko potrafił. Taka okazja nie zdarza się często, a gdy można za darmo się na jeść to trzeba korzystać ile się da. Po pięciu minutach odpadła pierwsza para, a po kolejnych pięciu następna. Po niespełna minucie odpadła kolejna para. No i po dwudziestu minutach zostały tylko dwie pary. Para niebieskich i para homo. Spiker oznajmił, że do rundy drugiej czyli „Bananowy pocałunek" przechodzą te pary, które zostały na placu boju. Po przerwie dwudziestu minutowej pary skończyły przygotowania do następnej finałowej rundy. Asystentka dała parze kochanków banana. Spiker oznajmił iż ten banan, którego otrzymali uczestniczy jest głównym punktem programu. Dziewczyny z par uczestniczących muszą w bardzo erotyczny sposób zjeść tego banana i na koniec pocałować partnera. Która z pań zrobi to bardziej efektywnie to wygrywa. Gołąbki spojrzały na siebie pytająco. Bruneta przeszły dreszcze i pytanie typu" Co? Mam to zrobić na oczach wszystkich? Nigdy w życiu!" Gintoki jakby czytał mu w myślach uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Co Hijikata-kun boisz się? - Spytał z kpiną w głosie.

- Ja? Też coś! Nie boję się ale...- Zarumienił się.

- Ale co? Wstydzisz się...- Szepnął mu do ucha. Bruneta przeszył dreszcz i odepchnął go. Po tej reakcji Gin utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu. Po niedługim czasie pierwsza para przystąpiła do konkurencji. Partnerka wzięła banana i zaczęła go ssać. Następnie kawałek po kawałku zjadła banana i na koniec pocałowała swojego partnera. Toshi widząc to trochę się zniesmaczył. A Gin westchnął z zrezygnowaniem. Po kolejnych minutach przygotowań i zbieraniu odwagi w sobie. Toshi spojrzał tempo na swego kochanka i wziął banana. Następnie polał go majonezem. Kucnął i przyłożył ociekającego banana do krocza Gina. Po uspokojeniu walącego serduszka zaczął delikatnie ssać banana. Czuł majonez zmieszany z smakiem banana. W tej sytuacji smak majonezu trochę go uspokajał. Pomału pochłaniał banana. Lecz zanim to nastąpiło. Ssał go i lizał jak natchniony. Doprowadzał tym Gina do ekscytacji. Gdy już się ostał ostatni kęs, wyprostował się, ugryzł resztkę, a koniec wyrzucił. Spojrzał się na Gina i pocałował go mocno. Penetrował jego usta tak mocno, że Gin aż zamruczał i przytulił go do siebie. Odwzajemniali pocałunek tak zawzięcie, że nawet zapomnieli, że patrzą się na nich tłum ludzi. Którzy co niektórzy komentowali to krzywym uśmiechem, a niektórzy nawet zachwycali się. Spiker oznajmił iż „Para homo" wygrała. Niestety para kochanków nawet tego nie usłyszała. Prezenter zniecierpliwiony ich nieustannym całowaniem się, szturchnął ich. Gin spojrzał się na niego z wyrzutem.

- Koleś nie widzisz, że zajęci jesteśmy? - Był wkurzony, że ktoś przerwał ta podniosła chwilę, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po jakimś gburze. Gospodarz konkursu był w zdziwiony jego reakcją, zdenerwował się.

- Zajęci? Niby czym? To nie miejsce na seksowanie się do cholery! Jak myślicie gdzie jesteście? Jak chcecie dalej baraszkować to idźcie gdzie indziej! - Tłum mu wtórował. Gin widząc, że są w mniejszości odebrał kupony i odeszli z Hijikatą gdzie pieprz rośnie. Twarz bruneta wyrażała niezadowolenie z niedokończonego pocałunku, a także z zaistniałej sytuacji. Ponownie musiał najeść się wstydu. Gin ciągnął bruneta gdzieś w nieznane. Dotarli do jakiegoś pagórka. Gin zatrzymał się i podziwiał widok jaki można było dostrzec z niego. Toshi raz spojrzał na swój nadgarstek, który był w szponach jego kochanka, a następnie w dal gdzie widać było jakąś dolinę. Trawiastą niedużą. Po chwili Gin puścił jego dłoń i położył się na trawie. Po chwili brunet dołączył do niego. Leżeli razem obok siebie. Z założonymi rękami za głowę. Obserwowali chmurki na niebie. Gin wciąż czuł posmak bananowy pozostawiony przez ostatni pocałunek Toshiego. Po dwudziestu minutach leżenia na wznak Gintoki obrócił się na bok w stronę bruneta, który miał przymknięte oczy. Srebrnowłosy przejechał lekko palcem po jego boku.

- Co ty robisz? - Bruneta troszkę wkurzyły te drobne gilgotki.

- Hmm jak to co dotykam cię, a co nie mogę?

- Heh. Byle byś się nie posunął za daleko. - Przymknął oczy. A Gintoki kontynuował gilgotki. Palcem wskazującym drapał go w odkrytą pachę. A drugą ręką głaskał go po brzuchu. Toshiego zaczęło bardzo irytować jego łaskotki. Chwycił dłoń, która była na brzuchu, ale mimo mocnego chwytu nadal głaskała jego brzuch. Nieoczekiwanie noga Gina zablokowała nogę bruneta. A jego twarz znalazła się blisko policzka Toshiego. Srebrnowłosy dotknął nosem jego policzka. Sprawiając u bruneta delikatne mrówki. Brunet spojrzał się na niego, który był bardzo zajęty muskaniem go w policzek.

- Przestaniesz...- Dotknął jego piersi. - ...mnie denerwować.

- He? Denerwować? Coś tego nie widać po tobie. - Raz jeszcze spojrzał mu w oczy, a następnie polizał w policzek. Przeszedł dłonią z brzucha do jego krocza, lekko go masując. Toshi ponownie poczuł dreszcz tym razem większy. Chciał coś powiedzieć lecz Gintoki polizał jego usta i wsadził język do buzi. Mocno całując go. Toshi odwzajemnił go z mała niechęcią. Po dłuższej chwili srebrnowłosy uwolnił się od niego i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Zamknął oczy. Brunet zdziwił się bo pozycja w, której on leżał była dosyć dziwna. Głowa na jego ramieniu, a noga na kroczu Toshiego.

- Cholera złaź ze mnie.- Szepnął. - Nie możesz tak spać! - Brunet próbował go obudzić, ale zasnął. Toshi dal sobie spokój i pozwolił mu się nacieszyć spokojnym snem. Minęło już pół godziny, a Gintoki nadal leżał na ramieniu bruneta. Toshiemu zaczęło ramię sztywnieć i zrobiło mu się strasznie nie wygodnie. Na jego nieszczęście kolano, które trzyma na jego kroczu spowodował niechciany efekt. Jego mały stał się bardzo niepewny i czuł, że znowu zaczyna się podniecać. Toshi nie mógł pojąć czemu zwykłe leżenie może spowodować taki efekt. Postanowił pozbyć się niepotrzebnego balastu. Szturchał go, ale bez skutku. Spróbował czegoś innego.

- Jeśli nie wstaniesz to cię zgwałcę...- Głos mu zastygł w gardle. - Zgw...ałcę cię...- Powtórzył nieśmiało. Ale Gin nadal nie reagował. Poczochrał mu włosy. A nogą, która była w pobliżu nogi Gina szturchnął ją. Gdy to nie odniosło skutku. Zrobił coś szalonego. Drugą ręką próbował sięgnąć do jego krocza. Ale nie dosięgnął. Wkurzył się i z całą siłą zrzucił go z siebie. Dzięki temu znalazł się nad nim. W końcu niedługo po tym Gin obudził się. Zobaczył jak brunet się w niego wpatruje. Lekko zgiął nogę. Kolanem o coś zawadził, a Toshi jęknął. Gin uśmiechnął się i westchnął.

- Heh no i co teraz? Znowu chcesz się zabawić? I co gdzie podziała się twoja odwaga? Kto mówił przed chwilą, że mnie zgwałci? - Toshi poczuł presje bijąca z jego spojrzenia. Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji. - Polizał go po policzku, a następnie w wargi. Gin rozszerzył je w oczekiwaniu na pocałunek, ale dłuższym oczekiwaniu niczego nie otrzymał. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał Toshiego z wyciągniętym językiem. Który stał na nad nim i śmiał się z niego. Gintoki zrozumiał, że on zrobił go w konia .Wstał i zaśmiał się.

- Haha bardzo śmieszne! Ładnie to tak bawić się moimi uczuciami?

- O tak i to bardzo. Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci. - Podszedł do Gintokiego i położył rękę na jego barku. Uśmiechnął się. - A co myślałeś, że mówiłem poważnie? - Gintoki zdziwił się jego słowami. Ale odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

- Ta jasne.- Brunet po chwili odszedł, a Gintoki spojrzał w jego kierunku i poszedł za nim.


End file.
